Midnight
by midnight moonchild
Summary: Hobgoblins have begun acting strangely and developing magic’s never before seen in there kind With the help of Jareth can Lily save the Labyrinth and Midnight Kingdom or will this Darkness become nightmare.
1. Summery

* * *

Ive been wanting to rewrite this for a while and im glad ive finaly decided to get to it.

bellow is the new summery Im hopeing by the end of all this ill have a story im happy with.

And of course a story you my readers are happy with aswell.

* * *

summery

In a world where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems is the Labyrinth. A magical construct of stone pathways that endlessly twist and turn as far as the eye can see. At the centre of this Labyrinth is the Castle Beyond The Goblin City ruled by the fai king Jareth The Goblin King.

For thousands of years he has ruled over the inhabitants of the Goblin City and the great Labyrinth, and in all his years as king Jareth has never lost to a runner of the Labyrinth until she came.

Anyone who has seen the film Labyrinth knows the story of Sarah and the Goblin King but what of after hmmmm.

No I didn't think so.

Sarah was victorious but I didn't take a rocket scientist to see the Goblin King loved her. or did he? yes he thought of her as his equal and for a time perhaps he was in love or enchanted by her. But nothing is what it seems underground and of all who knew this Lily The Midnight knew this the most.

Lily has known Jareth since childhood but unforeseen circumstances underground meant that Lily and Jareth had to go there separate ways.

Jareth became the Goblin King, Ruler of the labyrinth and the Goblin City while Lily became the Midnight overseer of thoughts and dreams, charged with the responsibility to protect all who dwell in the labyrinth from the darkness of evil intent and nightmares.

Jareth and Lily have always had a deep bond ever since they could remember so when Jareths heart aches with a heart break Lily had never sensed before through there bond Lily travelled from her kingdom in the north to find and console Him if only for a moment.

When Lily arrived she helped Jareth see things clearly and all seemed well, but it seems peace could not last for a Darkness creeps in the shadows. Hobgoblins have begun acting strangely and developing magic's never before seen in there kind and Lily grows concerned.

With the help of Jareth can Lily discover the truth and save the Labyrinth and Midnight Kingdom or will this Darkness become a nightmare.


	2. Of Friends And wishes

Midnight

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

Disclaimer: all characters from labyrinth belong to the Jim Henson I only own Lily (Midnight) I make no profit from this story what so ever this is purely a work of fiction for entertainment nothing more.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Jareth sat there in the Escher room his back against one of the many walls of the room how could this be possible? how could a girl defeat him so easily? He frowned at first he felt humiliated but in the end he felt almost proud of her she had been the perfect opponent.

He closed his eyes for a moment picturing her as she said those 6 words, she had not had expression of victory in her eyes as he had thought she would no her eyes merely reflected the same regret he was sure his eyes had shown.

He sighed wistfully in the end neither of them won perhaps it was better to say it was a draw, He chuckled bitterly then "a draw what a joke".

His hands clenched into fists on the ground, He didn't seem to notice the walls crumbling in the ruins of the Esther room.

She had been beautiful in that dress of spun silk and glamour wandering the ball room in search for something she couldn't place. So innocent where her eyes he had been doomed to lose the moment he danced and looked them. Jareth grimaced at the memories trying in vain to forget the feelings she had stirred in his heart.

Jareth clenched his jaw trying to regain some composure when he heard foot falls and they seemed to be heading towards him. His ears twitched at the noise and he turned his head to find a pair of pointed black leather heeled boots. His eyes travelled up following the boots.

Long black skirts flowed around the front and back of legs that where bare at the sides save for the black sheer stockings and gold circlets, The stomach was bare and toned the skin pale like the moon with a glittery hue like stardust, A purple corset styled top with black and silver embroidery and gold clasps hugged curves and dips.

Round and firm breasts where concealed only by black straps of leather and lace. She wore purple silk gloves that where over the elbow and around her neck was a pendent that looked like an upside down moon with a circular peace of silver joining the pendent to its chain with a gold coin with a labyrinth swirling around to the centre engraved into it

The lips where dark crimson and full she had a perfect strait nose and had the most striking eyes he had ever seen there colour seeming to change in the light. Her eyebrows where arched upwards with purple markings around her eyes with small circles in a line following the underside of her eyes, her hair was black strait and shined in the light like liquid ebony.

He blinked for a moment who was this women and why was she so familiar.

"Jareth" The women spoke. Her voice seemed familiar to.

She offered him a hand and helped him to his feet.

"What Happened to you?" She spoke softly giving him a once over to check for injuries.

Her eyes where sad as she ran a hand down his cheek, Jareth avoided her eyes making her frown there would have been a time where she would have been the one to look away.

"Jareth" she sighed pulling him into an embrace.

He cried out clutching at her like a life line finally recognising her.

"Lily." He whispered. It had been so long since he had seen her last it felt almost surreal.

She smiled thankful that he at least he remembered her name.

She stroked her hands through his hair and began so sing to him a lullaby her mother had taught her. Jareth seemed to calm hearing her song, She pulled back holding him at arms length.

"You look awful. When was the last time you bathed or have eaten?" she asked in a hushed tone.

He looked at her blankly making her raise an eyebrow.

"I thought so, Come on I'm taking you back to your rooms. You must be exhausted." she said gesturing to the door.

He merely nodded and followed her out and down the hall into his rooms. She led him to his bed and sat him on the edge of it before looking around the room.

"I'm going to run you a bath. You stay here." She smiled softly at him before walking into the bathroom.

He could hear her moving about turning the tap's on and laying out some fresh towels before the calming smell of lavender and camomile drifted from the bathroom she immerged a moment later and took his hand pulling him up and leading him to the bathroom door she moved behind him and ushered him inside.

"Go bathe, I'll bring you something to eat while you soak." She tilted her head to the side seeing the look he was giving her.

A moment later he entered the bathroom the door swinging shut behind him.

"Now what should I prepare him to eat?" she rubbed her chin in thought.

"I'll be back in a moment " she called out before stepping back into the shadows and vanishing from site not waiting for a reply.

Jareth sighed as he sunk into the water feeling the tension in his body melt away as the water soothed him.

He stared at the ceiling in thought for a moment, How long had it been since he had seen lily? It must have been at least a century by now.

He smiled remembering all the trouble they used to get into as kids.

_Flash Back_

_Jareths parents where hosting a masquerade ball for the winter season and his father had invited lily's parents._

_like most royal family Events lily and Jareth where expected to attend, At this time Jareth was only the prince of the goblins with his father being the current king of the goblins. _

_lily was the chosen one due to inherit her mothers position as the midnight on the day of her mothers retirement._

_Both Lily and Jareth had little interest in masquerade balls wanting nothing more then to play pranks and have fun like most children._

_Jareth folded his arms and watched the other dancers as they swirled about in a waltz._

"_Why don't you dance Jareth?" his mother asked looking at her son with worry in her eyes._

"_I don't feel like dancing, ill be fine here." he sulked_

_Jareth looked up seeing a tall Vampire male with black hair and bright green eyes entered the hall with a not as tall female fai with brown hair and blue eyes she had ears that where slightly pointed and had strange markings around her eyes much like the ones around the young girl who was with them eyes only her eyes where bright purple and flickered different colour's in the light._

_The girl had black hair that was long and twisted up with pins and a few silver leaves and beads she had on a beautiful black dress with silver and black embroidery she looked as bored as him._

"_Ah salus, Luciana how good of you to make it oh and you brought lily along." Jareths father beamed at the pair and there daughter. _

"_Luciana how are things" said Jareths mother as the two fai women walked off catching up on gossip no doubt._

_Jareth rolled his eyes, The young girl looked at him and smiled making Jareth raise an eyebrow._

"_You look as bored as me, Want to play some jokes on the guests?" She grinned._

_Jareth grinned in return perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad after all._

"_sure" he nodded lily smiled and they walked off _

_Jareths father smiled before carrying on his conversation with salus._

_Lily glanced down the hall "you almost done" Jareth nodded _

"_You sure this is a good idea?" Jareth said looking at lily who was looking down the hall to make sure the coast was clear._

"_What's the worst that could happen" Jareth simply gave her a look and carried on adjusting there prank._

"_Oh no someone's coming hide!" Lily gasped._

_Jareth grabbed lily and they hid by the other set of stairs._

_The door creaked open and there eyes opened wide seeing Jareth's father stepping through the open door making the bucket of water land on his head water flying everywhere._

_Their was a mighty roar that echoed load in the room as Jareths father threw the bucket at the wall._

"_JARETH!!! if I find out this is your doing ill put you in an oubliette I swear." _

_Jareths took a deep calming breath "Better get this over with." He sighed._

_but before Jareth could do anything lily ran into room and stood in front of his father._

"_I'm really sorry your majesty it was me." She said softly looking up at Jareths father._

"_Lily you should no better then to play jokes on the kings of other lands you could start a war you know" Lily's mother chuckled earning a growl from her husband as they entered the room._

"_Lily you apologise to king Oberon right this instant!" Demanded her father. _

_Lily bowed her head and knelt on one knee._

"_Please forgive me king Oberon I never meant to hurt you I didn't even know this was the throne room." she pleaded._

"_That's beside the point lily you shouldn't play jokes on anyone." Her father growled._

"_I'm sorry I promise ill never play a joke on anyone ever again." she said giving her best puppy dog look._

"_I'll let this one go as this is the first time you have done anything like this. But make no mistake if this happens again I wont be so forgiving is that understood lily." Oberon said in a firm voice his eyes narrowing._

_Jareth watched astounded from the stairs why was she taking all the blame he had helped with the joke after all he watched his and lily's parents leave the room leaving lily still on one knee _

"_You can come out now Jareth" Lily smiled looking behind her as he entered the room._

"_Why did you do that?" Jareth said looking very puzzled._

"_What are friends for?" she beamed_

"_Friends?" Jareths rose an eyebrow not understanding her statement for a moment._

"_Yea" she put her hand out for him to shake. "You want to be my friend right?" she asked grinning a toothy grin Jareths smiled before he nodded and shook her hand._

_End of flash back_

A knock at the door brought him out of his reverie.

"I've brought you something to eat, Come on you will get wrinkly skin if you stay in there much longer." she giggled though the door.

"I'll be there in a moment." he called out as he got out of the bath.

He lent down and let the water down the drain then dried off and used his magic to make some fresh clothes.

He changed before leaving the bathroom the smell of freshly baked bread and freshly brewed tea greeting him.

Lily smiled.

"Feel a little better" she asked he simply nodded taking a seat.

"A little" he replied.

"Good. Here eat this." she handed him some bread which he ate silently.

"Have some tea." She said pouring him and herself some tea before setting it on the table beside her.

Jareth took his cup and sipped carefully so as not to burn himself.

"Do you want to talk about it." She asked looking concerned.

she saw him try and put up a mask, But she could always see through his masks.

"Don't try and hide from me Jareth you may act like your not feeling anything but I can see how much your hurting." She frowned as he laughed Bitterly.

"I never could hide from you could I." He sighed making her smile.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened?" She said leaning forward.

He let out a breath.

"That bad huh?" Lily shook her head leaning back in her seat.

"Well then I better make myself comfy then." She chuckled making Jareth frown

"Well start from the beginning" She said softly.

And so he did he told her from the moment the girl had made her wish to the moment she had left.

Lily shook her head " this wasn't love" she sighed.

"What makes you say that. If its not love what is this im feeling because it sure as hell feels like love" He growled.

"have you ever loved before Jareth?" she asked with a brow raised.

Jareth sighed "yes." he stated simply. Lily looked at him strangly for a moment.

"who?" she asked softly her heart skipping a beat for a moment. Why was she so nervous about his answer, she shook her head to clear her thoughts now wasn't about her.

"I.." Jareth trailed off "forget it." he sighed bowing his head.

"You simply fell victim to the girls imagination." Lily blurted out catching his attention. Jareth looked up at her strangely then wandering what she meant.

"She was so in love with fairytale romance she bispelled You, and you wanting so much to win you played right into her hands. She was young and naive you where both playing the other for fools and now she's gone and your left to deal with the fact that you lost to mortal." She said shaking her head with a sigh.

"Your right I am being a fool aren't I." He looked out of the window for a moment.

"Yep" she giggled.

"Your not supposed to agree you know." Jareth growled looking away from the window finally.

Lily smiled setting her tea on the table.

"you cant mope about all day not when you have a kingdom to run." she said getting up from her seat to walk around the room.

"I know I know." He sighed leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees so he could rest his head in his palms.

"You've done enough sulking." Lily said now standing in front of him.

Jareth looked up in surprise with a little anger in his eyes.

"Im not moping" He growled.

"of course not." She said sarcasticaly. Jareth rolled his eyes at her but said nothing.

"what?" she grinned.

"I see some things never change." Jareth said with a look. Lily giggled

"I wouldn't be me if I did." she smiled at him softly.

"How are things?" Jareth asked wanting to catch up. As he leant back in his chair.

"not much although my mother is retired now." she said with a smug grin when Jareth gave her a look of surprise.

"That means your…?" Jareth pointed her earning him a wink.

"You guessed it. Your looking at t he new Midnight" Lily said with her hands on her hips looking rather proud of herself.

"Interesting." Jareth said crossing his arms, so Lily was the new midnight was she. Things where starting to get interesting.

* * *

_Finally things where returning to normal the kingdom was falling back into routine, The castle and goblin city was being repaired and all was calm in the underground._

* * *

Jareth felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end a pulling sensation following shortly after before a voice echoed in the room.

_I wish the goblin king would come and take you away right now!_

Jareths frowned this was the first wish he had heard since Sarah had wished her brother away.

He shook his head trying to clear thoughts of Sarah from his mind.

"Stay out of my head Sarah!" Jareths cursed.

"Your not talking to yourself are you?" came a soft voice from the door.

He glanced up to find lily leaning against the door frame.

"Of course not theirs been a wish I must go." he said standing up from his throne.

"I can get this one if your not ready" Lily offered taking a step into the room.

"Don't be ridiculous they asked for goblin king!" He waved one of his hand and his clothing changed to a midnight blue silk poets shirt with a dark green suede waistcoat and black leather gloves and a high collard black cape and black breaches tucked in black leather boots.

"And they will get the goblin king." He finished now standing in front of her.

"Watch yourself goblin king don't make the same mistake again" Lily warned him crossing her arms.

"Not likely the wisher is male" Jareth Joked.

"You know very well what I meant Jareth." She narrowed her eyes at him there colour changing from violet to orange for a moment.

Jareth smiled there was the spunk he remembered from child hood. He could always tell Lilys mood from her eyes. He wasn't sure why her eyes changed colour with her moods but it was sure helpful. He just had to look at her eyes to know what to say to get himself out of trouble.

Lily stood there with her arms crossed giving him a look And blinked at him when he winked at her before vanishing in a puff of glitter.

Lily rolled her eyes. Jareth was always a bit of a joker ever since they where kids but it felt strange when he acted that way around her now they where adults.

"Always the one for dramatic entrances, I bet that kids is regretting wishing his little sister away now." She chuckled watching him making his entrance through a purple flame that was dancing in her hand.

Lily smiled before closing her palm making the flame go out before turning on her heel and leaving the room though the door she had been previously been leaning against.

* * *

The boy stood cowering like they always did tear stains on his face begging for his little sister

"Please I didn't mean it" The boy cried.

"Oh you didn't" Jareth mocked him crossing his arms.

Jareth frowned not liking the similarity between this conversation and the conversation he and Sarah had a few months ago.

He almost wanted to be cruel take the child and leaving this boy to explain to his parents where his little sister was but rules where rules.

"I will give you one chance to win your sister back." Jareth offered calmly.

"Cant you just give her back" The boy whimpered.

"No!" Jareth Growled.

"You will run my labyrinth and if and only if you make it to the castle at its centre within 13 hours I will give you your sister back. if you do not make it to my castle in time you will return home and your sister will be one of us for ever." Jareth said uncrossing his arms and taking a step closer to the boy.

"How will I get there? where is this labyrinth?" The boy whimpered again rubbing at his eyes to dry them.

"There" Jareth said pointing out of the window and to the labyrinth.

The boys eyes lit up with wander seeing the landscape before his eyes, The sun was shining above the labyrinth making the castle shine like a beacon.

"How do I reach the centre?" He asked turning around only to find he was all alone.

The Boy glanced again at the labyrinth and bowed his head.

"Guess I better get this over with mum will kill me if she finds out what I did." The boy shivered before he began walking down the hill to start his adventure.

Jareth slumped into his thrown throwing his cape into the air where it vanished.

"I take it he is in the labyrinth considering this little bundle of joy is here." Lily said referring to the little girl in her arms.

Lily bobbed the little girl up and down making her giggle as she walked about the room.

"Yes I don't think he will get far but I will not underestimate him." Jareths said with a narrowing of his eyes making lily chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you learnt something from the last time at least" She giggled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jareth growled.

"Oh nothing" lily said placing the child in the sunken area in the throne room where a goblin pulled faces at the child making her giggle.

Jareth rolled his eyes at the goblins antics

"king of the goblins what joy" Jareth muttered.

"Your not sulking are you" Lily said as she turned to look at him.

"No" He Grumbled slouching further into his throne.

Lily laughed then.

"What's so funny?" Jareth growled again

"Your pouting" Lily teased.

"I am not" He Sulked crossing his arms again.

"Yes you are" she emphasised her words by poking him in the chest.

Jareths frowned trying not to smile.

"Look emelia the goblin king is going to smile." Lily giggled as Jareth finally gave in and smiled lily leant down till they where face to face then.

"Who are and what have you done with Jareth" She teased again.

"Cut it out" Jareth said pushing her away playfully.

"And you say im childish" He chuckled.

"Well at least your smiling." she smiled crossing her arms and walking around the room.

"indeed" Jareth said raising an eyebrow and her.

"a smile a day keeps the nightmares away" She grinned.

"What??" Jareth asked tilting his head to the side one of his more cute expressions.

Lily grinned seeing him do it.

"What a strange thing to say" he grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." She sing songed.

"Well its true" He said leaning back in his throne.

"My mother you to say it to me I guess it kind of stuck with me" Lily smiled wistfully

The baby gurgling brought there attention to the baby being entertained by the goblins in the pit and the child running the labyrinth.

"I suppose is should go taunt and distracted him from his journey" Jareth said beginning to get up.

"Or you could just leave him all alone to run the labyrinth" Lily offered.

Jareths rose an eyebrow sitting back down.

"how cruel" He grinned.

"I learnt from the best" Lily said as she strolled over to the throne and lent over his shoulder to watch.

"Still at the outer wall, I suppose at least he got through the gate." Jareth said leaning back so lily could see better.

"Indeed" Lily nodded.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok this is the first chapter I know you have read this before. But this is a newer version. Im currently re writing the hole story so hopefully the grammar and spelling should be better now.

Hope you like it please R & R and let me know if this is better.


	3. The Labyrinth

Midnight Chapter II

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

Disclaimer: all characters from labyrinth belong to the Jim Henson I only own Lily (Midnight) I make no profit from this story what so ever this is purely a work of fiction for entertainment nothing more.

* * *

The Labyrinth

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky in the labyrinth its light reflecting of the glitter that seemed to coat everything. If he had taken the time to appreciate it he was sure the labyrinth would be beautiful in the afternoon sun.

It was hard to tell how long he had been in the labyrinth. He just hoped he had enough time to save his sister.

Guilt was a heavy Burdon for a boy so young but a lesson needed to be learned perhaps if he makes it to the centre the boy will realise how precious his sister is and he would no not to take her for granted anymore.

After all she had just as much a right to exist as he did. So what if he had to share his toys its not that big of a price is it?

Timmy sighed looking left then right each direction seemed to stretch on forever. There was no time to dwell on these thought not with this maze to solve. It seemed impossible, But surely he would not of been offered to run this great labyrinth if it was not possible to get to the centre.

So Timmy took a deep breath and pressed on he had to run this impossible maze within 13 hours or he would never see his little sister again.

He narrowed his eyes and almost laughed at his logic before deciding to go left because he was left handed. its not like there was any set way to solve this thing was there.

He moved slowly and cautiously at first not really knowing what to expect in a place like this. Eventually he decided that walking would waste to much time and so he broke into a run.

Leaping over logs and stones he ran ducking under low branches, Panting for breath and wandering when this path would end or an opening would appear.

After what seemed like houres of running down a seemingly endless pathway he stopped leaning over and panting to catch his breath. He licked his dry lips and looked up with a growl the path didn't look any shorter then when he had started and when he turned round his eyes widened he was still standing by the gate as if he hadn't moved at all.

"How is that possible ive been running for what seems like hours and yet im still by the gate!!?" Timmy closed his eyes trying to blink back tears of frustration. An anger he had never before felt bubbled up inside him before he Screamed out in rage and kicked the wall.

"It's not fair! how am I supposed to run this labyrinth when nothing I do makes any difference?" Timmy yelled.

"Ello" Came a small voice.

"Huh" Timmy looked around for a moment but couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. Had he finally gone mad and started hearing voices?

"Over here!" It Said again.

Timmy glanced looked around for a moment before looking down and to his surprise a small caterpillar was looking up at him.

"Did you just say hello?" the boy raised an eyebrow first a never ending pathway now a talking worm could this place get any stranger?

"No I said ello but that's close enough" the worm chuckled.

"Umm I don't suppose you know the way do you? Because I cant seem to make any sence of this place." Timmy said crouching down to see the caterpillar better.

"Well you must not be looking right the path here is very short and threes only two openings." The worm stated like it was a common fact. Which it was anyone who lived in the labyrinth knew what paths led where until the labyrinth moved again but that only happened every 13 years. Once it changed it only took a few months to learn what went where again.

"Openings You cant be serious! this path goes on forever and I haven't seen any openings." Timmy said crossing his arms in annoyance. What could a caterpillar know about this place anyway.

"Like I said you are not looking right there's an opening right in front of you." The worm nodded to the wall in front of the boy. The caterpiller shook his head was this boy blind?

"Where?" Timmy got to his feet then and looked at the wall before scratching his head.

"I Don't see any opening." Timmy said turning to the worm again. Was this caterpillar trying to confuse him?

"Just because you cant see something doesn't mean its not there. Go on try it you'll see." The caterpillar yawned humans where so slow he sometimes wandered why Jareth bothered letting them run the labyrinth.

No one ever makes it to the centre anyway, although there was one girl that made it wasn't there? The caterpillar shook his head no must be his imagination that or he was just getting to old.

Timmy shrugged and stepped forward his arms outstretched expecting to find nothing but wall. But to his surprise he didn't and found an opening instead.

"How could I of not noticed this before?" Timmy turned around again only to find the worm was gone before shrugging no sense hanging around.

The boy stepped through the opening again and walked along the new path until it opened out to a new area.

Timmy looked around to find there where walls and pathways spiralling out in all directions with stone pillars and obelisks scattered here and there with a tall rock with signs on just in front of him. Some of the signs looked more like hands pointing in different directions.

The boy scratched his head trying to decide which way he should go this time. Each direction looked hard but then again the whole labyrinth was hard.

He shrugged before he walk in the direction a hand was pointing and soon found the path he had chosen was sinking and going lower until he came across some steps leading down into a dark underground passage way.

He moved down the steps and smiled finding a torch that was lit and mounted on the wall. He yanked at it and pulled it free from the wall before continuing down the steppes and into the underground passageway

* * *

The light from the torch flickered as he walked lighting the way only slightly which he found strange as the fire was so bright when he looked at the torch. He shrugged no use trying to make sense of it. This whole place was strange so why wouldn't the torch be to.

He stopped suddenly hearing a scratching sound and hugged him self starting to feel a little frightened. But then the noise stopped he sighed in relief before something brushed against his leg and he shrieked spinning on one foot and nearly falling over.

"Hey watch it kid" Came a small voice

"Huh" Timmy looked around but couldn't see anyone or anything he shuddered and moved his torch about but still found nothing.

"Down Here" Said the voice

Timmy looked down using his torch to light where he was looking and sure enough found something or rather someone and a rather small someone to.

"Hi" Timmy said crouching down to get a better look.

It was the smallest girl he had ever seen, She couldn't of been more then ankle high.

She had bright yellow eyes with red hair that was braided and dangled down her back with light coloured skin. She wore a brown leather vest with beads for buttons with a leather skirt with a shoe lace as a belt. around her neck was what looked like a ring. And on her feet where a pair of the smallest sandals he had ever seen.

"What are you?" Timmy asked leaning closer to her which made her back away from him slightly. What a peculiar thing he thought.

"What are you?" She asked in return standing with her hands on her hips. What was a human doing in the tunnels? she thought.

"Im Timmy Im a human." He smiled down at her when she scratched her head.

"Human huh your pretty small for a human." She said looking up at him.

"You can talk im 10 times bigger then you." Timmy giggled who was she calling small?

"Hmpth if your going to be rude im leaving." She growled turning away from him to walk away.

"No wait! Im sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Timmy said lifting his torch so he could see her.

"You better mean that" She smiled up at him before stepping closer to his now outstretched hand.

"Up?" she said climbing onto his hand.

He lifted his hand to his face and blinked at her making her blink back

"So what's your name." He asked moving his hand away from his face so he didn't go cross eyed.

"I'm Selphie" She grinned looking rather proud of herself.

"Pleased to meet you Selphie." Timmy smiled. At least she was friendly, When he had felt something brush his leg he had thought it was snake or some other creature lurking in the shadows waiting to catch him of guard.

"So what ya doing down here." Selphie said sitting down.

"I'm running this labyrinth to save my baby sister." He said regret clear in his voice. If only he hadn't of said those words then he wouldn't be in this mess lost in some dark caverns underground.

"hhmmnn Well your not going to get far with that torch." She smiled before leaning forward and blowing it out.

Timmy Gasped what the hell was she doing how was he going to see where he was going now?

"Hey!" He Shouted before going silent when he realised he could see better without the torch.

"Your welcome." She Smiled. Honestly did this boy know nothing.

"Do you know the way out of his passageway?" The boy asked.

"Of course I do this is my home after all." Selphie smiled but something about the smile looked false. like this wasn't her true home and she was maybe just as lost as he was.

"You don't sound to thrilled about this being your home." Timmy said tilting his head to the side. What was she hiding? He wandered.

Selphie simply nodded rubbing at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking concerned. I hope it wasn't anything I said thought the boy.

"I used to live on the outskirts of the labyrinth. But then my village was attacked and I lost my hole family." She Sobbed but tried to hide it. Hoping he wouldn't see her cry and call her a cry baby.

"Im sorry." Timmy said in a small voice this poor girl was all alone. Just like he was at the moment.

"Forget it its in the past now and you need to get out of here." She said sucking in a breath and drying her tears. Trying to be brave.

She glanced around before grinning seing the way out.

"Ok Kid this way first." she said pointing to a pathway to the left.

Timmy smiled

"OK" He said before walking in the direction she had pointed.

This path seemed different it was lighter the air seemed calmer as well. The boy smiled finally feeling like he was making some progress. He looked around and noticed the castle in the distance and sighed even though he was making progress the castle still looked miles away.

But no now was not the time to give up hope not when hope was all he had to rely on well that and Selphie that is.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok that chapter two hopefully better then how it was original.


	4. A Darkness Creeps

Midnight Chapter II

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

Disclaimer: all characters from labyrinth belong to the Jim Henson I only own Lily (Midnight) I make no profit from this story what so ever this is purely a work of fiction for entertainment nothing more.

* * *

Watching

* * *

Jareth blinked at the crystal in confusion what an earth was a brownie doing in the tunnels and more importantly why was she helping the boy?

"Hmmm seems to me the boy is getting a little help." Lily said stepping back as Jareth got up and put the crystal away.

"history is repeating it self." He growled. Did his subjects have no respect for there king? Had they forgotten that helping the runners was forbidden?

Lily sighed placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Not completely Jareth, its only a little brownie how much help could she be?" She said trying to comfort him.

"I suppose you are right." He sighed but it still irritated him to no end. Perhaps he was losing his touch.

"I'm curios to know what a brownie is doing in the labyrinth." Lily said walking around him before going over to the window. After all brownies lived on the outskirts of the labyrinth they rarely ventured inside.

"Something isn't right im going to go to the brownie village and investigate." Lily said climbing on the window frame before leaping from it and morphing into a great horned owl and souring into the sky leaving Jareth looking out the window.

"Perhaps I can find out something out from the boy and the brownie." Jareth thought before he Leapt from the window morphing into a barn owl and gliding in the direction he had last seen the boy walking. He just hoped it was a isolated incident and the boy wasn't getting anymore help.

Jareth relaxed slightly feeling the wind through his great wings, it felt good to fly the air flowing around him. Just him and the sky he soured over the a large hedge maze flapping his wings to gain height and going left at the stone maze gardens.

* * *

Lily ducked down to land before morphing back to her normal form

She studied the area with a gasp the whole village was destroyed only piles of ash and smouldering fires greeted her the air smelt of death.

She covered her nose and mouth as the smell got worse, What could of happened here.

She picked up some debree and smelt it. "hmm nothing out of the ordinary here." she frowned seing something in the rubble of another house and walked over to it.

"hmmm Whats this?" she picked it up and blew on it revealing a broken sword under the ash.

"this isn't a brownie weapon its far to big. Something fishy is going on here." Lily dropped the sword and looked around again there was so much damage this was definitely an attack from something large.

"I Should inform Jareth immediately." She said before changing back into her owl form and heading for the castle.

* * *

Jareth glided over a tree before landing his keen owl eyes narrowed as he watched the boy walking out of a dark passage and up some stairs before walking toward Jareths location the girl pointing this way and that showing the boy which way to walk.

Jareths owl eyes focused on the brownie. She was sat on the boys shoulder talking to him but its seemed Jareth wasn't close enough because he couldn't hear what she was saying, Thankfully he could lip read so he focussed his eyes on her mouth instead.

"So what happened to your village? What exactly attacked you?" Timmy said moving a branch out of his way as he walked.

"Hobgoblins that's what." She growled. The horrid creatures still plagued her dreams there dark menacing silhouettes seemed to be everywhere now. Selphie wasn't one to be jumpy but since that night the slightest noise could set her off.

"Hobgoblins?" Timmy said, He had herd of goblins but not hobgoblins where they similar or totally different? Larger or smaller?

"There like goblins only bigger and meaner." She said gesturing with her hands shaped like claws.

"So they attacked your village Why?" He asked turning left when she pointed. It seemed strange to think the hobgoblins attacked for no reason.

"Im not sure I herd one of them mentioning something about testing a spell." She said scratching her head. It still confused her to this day. What had the brownies done to them to disserve this?

"A Spell?" Timmy rubbed his chin and turned right when she said to. Surly testing a spell didn't involve destroying an entire village. No there had to be something more to this he was sure of it.

"Yes they seemed to be able to paralyse us the moment they touched us I think that was the spell." she said now standing up on his shoulder. Had she herd something just then or was it her imagination?

"So they attacked your village for no reason other then to test a spell What monsters." Timmy growled stopping for a moment to look around.

When the boy looked arround he noticed they where now in what looked like a stone maze but there where tree's and other plants growing everywhere as well. Like an unkempt garden of some sort.

"Monsters is right." She said with a growl. If only she was bigger or had an army then she could avenge her people.

Jareth frowned hobgoblins didn't know magic so how had they got this spell. It couldn't be a coincidence someone had to be pulling the strings but who. He just hoped lily had found some answer in the brownie village remains.

"Jareth?" Came a voice in his mind. The voice trembled slightly in for or anger he couldn't tell.

"Lily what is it?" He thought back. Had she found something?

"The brownie village its been destroyed there all dead." He herd her growl in his mind. He knew then that in some way she blaming herself for this incident.

"I know the boy is talking about it with the brownie I think she is the only survivor." he stated stretching out his wings before flying further a head the boy was getting to close to his position.

"I need to speak with her can you bring her to me?" she asked. She needed to get to the bottom of this before something eles happened to another village.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll meet you in the castle." He said ended there telepathic conversation. Before taking off again and circling the boy and brownie.

* * *

Timmy smiled coming up to two doors with strange knockers on. One had t he knocking mechanism through its ears and the other in its mouth. And it seemed they where in the middle of an argument.

He spun on his heel hearing a noice and gasped seing a great big owl coming strait at him.

Jareth swooped down and went for the brownie but missed as the boy swatted at him. Jareth would of growled if he had the vocal cords for it. The boy was going to be troublesome.

He tried again this time knocking the brownie of the boys shoulder, she shrieked as Jareth caught her mid fall and flew of with her leaving the boy screaming out at him to let her go.

The boy looked on as the owl and Selphie disappeared into the horizon leaving him all alone once more. This was so not good.

"Let me go" She screamed biting at his talons trying to get free. Im to young to die she thought to herself as she continued to try and get free of his claws.

"Be still brownie." Jareth yelled into her mind making her go still and silent at least she recognised his voice that was a start.

"Your majesty I didn't realise im sorry if I hurt you." She thought back. I hope he doesn't chuck me in a oubliette She thought with a shudder.

"Do not worry im taking you to my castle the midnight wishes an audience with you." He said flapping his wings to gain some height before swooping over the goblin city and towards the castle. hoping he could get to the bottom of this now that they have an eyewitness.

"The Midnight? Why does she want to see me?" she said not understanding why the midnight would want to talk to a small little brownie like her.

"Your village was destroyed was it not? And you're the only survivor" he said flying into the window at the highest point of the castle where Lily was waiting for them.

He changed forms quickly and held the brownie in his outstretched hand.

Lily lifted her hand and took Selphie from Jareth before looking at her.

"Hello" Lily said with a smile as the brownie did a little bow to show respect.

"Hello" Selphie said sitting down in lily's hand. And looking up at her with her sad little eyes.

"Your village is destroyed and your taking shelter in the underground passageway correct?" Lily asked. Deciding to make sure she have the basic right first, details can wait.

Selphie nodded. "Yes the hobgoblins did it." She said.

"I See. From what Jareth has herd from listening to your conversation with the runner they where testing a spell is that right?" lily said taking a seat on Jareth's throne. And grinned when he gave her a dirty look.

Jareth would normally object to her sitting in his throne but let it slide this time. After all there where more important things to deal with at the moment.

Selphie nodded again a tear sliding down her cheek.

"They came with out warning and destroyed everything. My Home, my friends and even My family ." Selphie cried finaly able to greave now she spoke about it openly.

Lily's eyes softened in sympathy the poor thing was Greif stricken. After all she would cry to if her family was killed.

"This is most strange hobgoblins are not the brightest of creatures where on earth did they learn magic. Who or what gave it to them?" Lily said frowning in thought. Something about this hole situation seemed familiar she just couldn't place it yet.

Jareth walked back and forth for a moment before stopping.

"Who or what would use hobgoblins in such a way what did they hope to accomplish by destroying the brownies." Jareth rubbed his chin in thought. This was most unusual he knew hobgoblins where violent It was in there blood but they had never attacked a village for little to no reason before.

"There once was a fai who tried to take over my Kingdome in the north with hobgoblins I wander if it's the same fai." Lily thought for moment then frowned before putting Selphie down. She then began to pace again.

Selphie hopped into the pit where the baby was playing and giggled as the baby tried to grab her.

"I must speak with my mother about this the fai attack during her time as the midnight perhaps she can shed some light on this matter." Lily said walking to the baby in the pit.

"I don't think its wise for this baby and the runner to stay here. Not while there are undesirables at play." Lily looked at Jareth who nodded. She was right this matter was more important.

"Your right its to dangerous for them I will get the boy and return him home you take the baby." Jareth said before disappearing without another word.

Lily Nodded o herself before picking up the baby and disappearing to.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok chapter Three done im hoping I can make t his story better then it was before. So far so Good.


	5. Homeward bound

Midnight Chapter II

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

Disclaimer: all characters from labyrinth belong to the Jim Henson I only own Lily (Midnight) I make no profit from this story what so ever this is purely a work of fiction for entertainment nothing more.

* * *

Tension

* * *

Jareth closed his eyes and called out to the labyrinth using his magic and that of the labyrinth to find the boy. He then took a deep breath and let it out slowly making the labyrinth open up to him and change around to guide the boy to an area that would be easy to get to.

Jareth opened his eyes then now to get to the business at hand. With a flick of his wrist a crystal formed on his finger tips he soflty blew on it and vanished from the castle.

Jareth Appeared in a clearing in t he enchanted wood and looked around, The forest was quiet to quiet.

The place seemed almost dead until there was a scream and a few birds flew of from a tree spooked from the noise. Jareth smiled then he was close.

"I don't want to play leave me alone!" A male voice screamed. Jareth could hear twigs snapping and bushes rustling wit ht he movement of someone running at full speed through the wood.

"Come on we only want to take of your head." Several voices spoke in unison. Jareth rolled his eyes hearing the fireys up to there old tricks again. When would they learn that a humans head didn't come off?

"Stay away from me" The boy screamed running into the clearing Jareth was stood in.

"Hello Timmy." Jareth said as if not fazed by the boys abrupt entrance.

"Oh no not you to." The boy looked around frantically for an escape the fireys hot on his tale. The clearing was huge and circular with no clear way out or in.

The boy made a break for the thiniest bush on the other side of the clearing skidding past Jareth trying to escape as the fireys burst into the clearing.

"Leave us!" Jareth Growled. Giving the fireys a warning look.

The fireys skidded to stop and looked at each other before running off not wanted to press there luck with the Goblin King.

"N no stay away!" The boy backed away from Jareth and fell on his Backside and began crawling backwoods as Jareth advanced towards him.

"Don't be afraid boy" Jareth said softly "I have come to take you home." Jareth said offering the boy his hand. The boy mearly gave him an unbelieving look and before continuing to look about frantically.

"Your lying your just trying to distract me so I don't save my sister." The boy picked up a stick and waved it around like a sword. He wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Jareth frowned before knocking the stick from the boys hands with a frown what the hell was this boy playing at did he not no there where more pressing matters that needed his attention more.

"Enough" Jareth raised his voice loosing his patients with the boy. He supposed he would do the same in the boys position but there was no time to play around.

"Your really taking me home? Im not leaving without my sister." Timmy raised his fists then making Jareth laugh. This boy was clueless.

"You wish to fight me do you? your not match for me." Jareth rolled his eyes at the child and shook his head. Children where so simply minded sometimes.

"Im not going to fight you nor am I going to take you home without your sister." Jareth said taking another step closer to the boy

"Lily is taking your sister home right now." He took another step.

"Don't you want to go home and see her?" Jareth said his hands raised in his defence.

"Who is Lily?" The boy asked lowering his fists. Why was the king letting him go? There had to be a catch somewhere.

"A friend of mine you need not concern your self with her your sister is in safe hands now come let me take you home." Jareth took another step towards the boy. Offering his hand once more.

"Why are you letting me and my sister go?" Timmy asked feeling a little bit suspicious. As he took the kings hand.

"There are things that need my attention more then your run of my labyrinth, I can't deal with them until you are home safe and sound." Jareth said before helping the boy up.

"What sort of things?" Timmy asked stepping closer to Jareth he regained his balance.

"Enough questions you going home NOW!" Jareth took hold of the boys wrist and transported them above.

* * *

Lily appeared in the boys sisters room and looked around. It was a nice enough house but still average. She shook her head what was it with humens and making everything uniform had they no sense of style at all?

She strolled up the the crib and tucked the baby in pulling the covers up softly so as not to wake her.

she smiled and placed a soft kiss on the baby's head and leant back with a sigh. The baby was so peaceful how could the boy of wished such an innocent child away.

"You had a lucky escape today little thing." Lily said turning to leave. She turned on the spot a moment later

"oh I almost forgot." she chuckled at the irony of her words before She raised a hand and blew some purple mist over the child.

"A little something to help you forget." She smiled before disappearing and returning to the castle.

* * *

Jareth appeared in Timmy's room with the boy.

"Your home now but remember this boy if you wish your sister away again you will not have the opportunity to run the labyrinth and win her back again." Jareth Said stepping back and fading into the background.

"I wont. I promise, ill never wish anyone away ever again." Timmy said to the place where Jareth had stood a moment ago.

He ran into his sisters room and breathed a sigh of relief seeing her sleeping soundly.

He lent over her crib and smiled down at her breathing in the invisible purple mist lily had left behind. He blinked for a moment.

"What am I doing in here?" Timmy whispered looking around the room this was his sisters room why wasn't he in his own room? Timmy shrugged before returning to his room not remembering his wish or the labyrinth.

* * *

Lily walked back and forth what was taking Jareth so long surly the boy was that much trouble she turned sharply hearing wings and came to a stop when jareth appeared a moment later.

"What took you so long." She huffed crossing her arms why had she been so worried about him it wasn't like Jareth couldn't take care of himself.

"Why did you miss me." Jareth joked then frowned seeing the concerned look Lily had on her face. Perhaps that had not been the best choice of words.

"Im sorry." He said pulling her into a hug Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest breathing in his earthy scent somehow his scent alone calmed her nerves as it had done when they where kids.

Jareth frowned Lily had never been like this before and it worried him greatly. She was normally so calm and collected her vampiric side had always made her mellow it was unusually for her to get so worked up.

"I'm worried Jareth Worried that im failing in my role as Midnight." She shuddered. Why was this happening now she had only been Midnight for what seemed like a few months and it seemed hell had decided to break lose and reek havoc.

Jareth pulled her against him tighter then. Wanting to protect her from what ever this darkness was becoming.

"Your not failing Lily this is just a series of unfortunate events that just happened to happen when you became Midnight." He said trying to reassure her. She shouldn't blame her self for this. He thought solemnly.

Lily pulled back and looked up at his face a tear falling down her cheek. Jareth wiped it away with his thumb and just looked at her not knowing how to comfort her. Her eyes where shifting colour again going through a series or reds pinks and ambers. Her eyes had always been her best feature he thought to himself.

Lily smiled weakly up at him making him tilt his head to the side. She loved it when he did that she often joked that it was a habit he had picked up from turning into an owl to often.

Jareth looked puzzled for a moment. Wandering what she found so amusing. He shook his head. She was a complex individual.

"Are you all right Lily?" He asked softly his hand still on her cheek. His thumb unconsciously stroking her check

Lily eyes flickered amber then as she followed his lips when he spoke old emotions she had thought where forgotten where bubbling to the surface she panicked for a moment before looking away and pulling out of his embrace.

"I im fine Just tired I guess." She blushed hiding her face by turning around hugging herself. Now was not a good time.

Jareth blinked and raised an eyebrow was it something he said? He sighed again she was good at that making him feel lost and of kilter.

Lily Sighed "Im tired im going to go to bed we will visit my mother on the morrow." she said in barely a whisper before leaving the room leaving a rather puzzled Jareth behind.

Lily entered her room and sighed why now why where these feelings coming back now this was just like before.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Jareth ran as fast as his legs would cary him and didn't take any notice when he knocked a maid over in his haste._

_Where was she he had to find her?_

"_Lily!!" he called out before calming to a halt outside a room in the hall he could hear whimpering inside._

_He took a slow step tawards the door that ws ajar and peered inside. He sighed seing lily in the room sat on the edge of her bed crying._

"_Lily" he whispered his eyes widening when her ears twitched and she looked up at the door unwittingly meeting his gaze._

"_who's there?" she called out her fangs glinting in the moonlight Jareth felt his heart skipped a beat then she had looked so feral then if only for a second._

_Jareth opened the door and smiled sadly "I herd the news" he spoke softly as he sat on the bed next to her and offered her an arm._

_Lily let out a whimper and snuggled up to him her tears making his shirt wet._

_He sat there for a moment just letting her cry. "its ok let it out." he said softly stroking her hair._

"_My sister meant so much to me why did he take her away." she gasped clinging to his shirt for a moment he thought she might tear it but his shirt held fast and remained intact._

"_Marcus was an evil man lily. Many lost there lives in his war let us be thank full it is over hmmm." he said holding her at arms length._

_Lily smiled sadly as he wiped her tears away with his thumb his palm cupping her cheek._

_Jareth tilted his head to the side and smiled "come no more tears you need to be strong Lily" he whispered softly and watched eyes glow in ever shifting colours._

"_Thank you." she smiled her hand coming to rest over his on her cheek_

"_Jareth I." she stuttered trying to find the words she wanted to say._

"_Shhhh." Jareth smiled softly with is finger to her lips._

"_Rest." he purred and smiled when her eyes fell heavy as his spell took effect._

_He lay her on the bed pulling the covers over her and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_all will be better in the morning." he said standing by the door before stepping through it and closing it behind him._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Her eyes stung with unshed tears as she closed the door and slid down it.

"I thought I had left these feelings behind." She cried why was this happening what had happened to her control.

Ever since she had noticed Jareths interest in Sarah she had given up on Jareth.

She had a crush on him since they where children and when she left to train as the Midnight and Jareth took the goblin throne she had thought she would never see him again.

So she buried any feelings she had for him and tried to move on.

when Sarah rejected him and she had returned to him to console him it had seemed like the feelings she had for him had not resurfaced.

But then just now in that room in his arms they had all come back full force and she had run.

She hit the floor with her fist in frustration then sighed it was no use dwelling on anything right now she needed to rest for tomorrow she would deal with her feelings when what ever was going on had been dealt with.

She stood then wiping her eyes and moved further into the room to changed before going to bed.

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne his head leaning on one raised hand.

"What has gotten into Lily I wander." He Mused wandering why Lily had acted so strange in his arms. This wasn't the first time this had happened but no one was dead this time so why was she being so emotional

He sighed leaning back in his throne remembering how good she had felt in his arms her curves fit so well again him.

He shook his head then trying to clear his thoughts it seemed that he was thinking about Lily a lot lately and it worried him the last woman he had felt like this about was Sarah and that had ended badly.

Jareth stood then deciding to retire for the evening they could deal with what ever was between them when they had dealt with other problems.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok Chapter four done im hoping to word everything better and be more descriptive then I was before I hope its working.


	6. Name of my Enemy

Midnight Chapter II

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

Name of my Enemy

* * *

Lily stired as the rays of the sun shone through the window and stretched out with a yawn. She turned her head hearing a knock on the door and pulled back the covers before walking toward the door.

"Who is it?" she called pulling on a robe before answering the door.

"Jareth!" She squeaked not expecting him. And feeling more then a little self conscious in nothing but a robe.

"don't you want breakfast?" He chuckled.

"Oh right of course ill be right down." She stuttered as she went to close the door Jareths booted foot stopped however prevented her from closing it completely.

She pulled the door fully open again wandering what he was doing. Until Jareth showed her the tray he was holding with a smile.

"You look like you could use breakfast in bed." He grinned making her blush as he steped into the room without invitation.

"why??" She tilted her head to the side confused. Earning her a chuckle from Jareth when he noticed her imitation of his often used habit of tilting his head like an owl.

"You seemed down yesterday so I thought I would cheer you up." He said walking over to the balcony. He opened the doors and set up a table and chairs on her balcony before placing the tray on the table.

He turned around to find Lily staring at him.

"Well dont you want to change im sure you don't want to eat breakfast in just a robe." He winked making her blush deepen. What was up him today?

She was happy but also sad he was only doing it to cheer her up he wasn't courting her so why was she so nervous. He wasn't interested in her in that way this was just an innocent gesture. She felt guilty and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Would it matter to you if I did?" She purred but inward she was screaming she had not meant to say that out loud.

Jareth gave her a once over with a sultry grin.

"What ever the lady wishes." He purred back before taking a seat and pouring himself and her some tea looking rather smug.

Lily shivered at his tone of voice this was bad she was getting into deep water now she should stop this before there was a big misunderstanding but right now she just couldn't do that even if this was just innocent jokes to Jareth.

If this was the only attention she could get from Jareth it was enough for her. She nodded with a smile and sat down next to him and picked up her tea cup.

Jareth watched her drinking her tea with smile. She seemed to be blushing a lot around him lately and it pleased him that he was the cause.

Breakfast was quiet both of them wantin to simply enjoy each others company and enjoy the peace.

* * *

"Mother, Father!" Lily called out as they walking into the greeting hall through the large oak doors of the castle of the northern kingdom.

"Lily?" Came a voice fro mthe stairs. They both looked up to find a woman with long flowing brown hair with blue eyes in a long elegant violet dress.

"Oh and Jareth to." The women said as she walked down the stairs to greet them.

Lily hugged the women.

"Mother its good to see you." Lily smiled it had been so long since she had been home. She just wished it was under different circumstances.

"Its been a while Luciana." Jareth smiled softly at her before his expression became serious. Luciana frowned then not liking the expression he was wearing.

"I take it this visit isn't a personal one." She said crossing her arms. A look of concern replacing the calm expression she wore a moment ago.

"Come we can Discuss this in the throne room." She said before turning and walking back up the stairs with Jareth and Lily following behind her. They walked down the hall in silence before walking through a set of large doors on the right.

"So what is this about?" Luciana sighed sitting down on her throne. Next to her husband Salus.

"The brownie village has been destroyed." Jareth said calmly.

"What!! When?" Luciana said her eyes widening as she leant forward in her seat.

Salus simply narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He had never been the one speak without due reason.

"Ive spoken to the only survivor she said it was Hobgoblins that did it and they had the help of a paralysing spell." Lily said Crossing her arms.

"Impossible Hobgoblins don't have the brains to learn magic." Salus Snorted not liking this conversation.. He had never liked hobgoblins in fact he looked down on them.

"Well its seems they do now we think they have help from someone of fai decent." Jareth said calmly there waqs no sence in panicing not without facts.

"Marcus." Salus spat the name like it was venom. He remembered that man well and knew the taste of his magic's Marcus had tried to use him to kill his wife it still pained him to think about it.

"Yes." Lily Nodded has was the most logical culprit.

"It must be him Jareth who else could do it? Who else would sink as low?" Lily said now Standing in front of Jareth. A look of concern and worry on her face

Jareth Nodded solemnly he didn't like to see such an expression on her face no he only wanted to see her smile again.

"Then we must find out what he is planning and stop it." Jareth said wanting to help her as much as he could. No one should have so shoulder such responsibilities alone.

Lily Nodded with a sad smile feeling a little less worried knowing Jareth was willing to help her.

"Perhaps it is best you take Refuge in my kingdom for now Just in case this is some kind of vengeance." Jareth Offered. Looking up and Salus and Luciana.

"No I will not leave my people I must protect them it is my duty." Luciana stood then looking at Salus who nodded.

"My wife is right we can not abandon our people we will stay here." Salus Held his wife comfortingly then. No he would not bow to Marcus not this time he would do all in his power to resist him and protect his Kingdome.

Jareth Nodded and turned to leave.

"Very well but please be on your guard." Jareth looked over his shoulder at Lily and nodded at her before walking out of the room.

"Alright im returning with Jareth to the goblin city we will find out what he is up to and stop him before this gets out of hand." Lily turned to follow Jareth out of the northern Kingdome to the labyrinth and the castle beyond the goblin city.

* * *

Lily Paced Restlessly in the throne room trying to think of something or anything that could help them. She knew he used magics to manipulate other people to do his bidding but his spells where very strong and she feared her power would be no match for him.

"Lily you've been pacing for hours." Jareth said to her following her around the room she didn't seem to hear him for her pacing only increased in pace

"Please Lily" Jareth said to her before stopping her by grabbing her shoulder and holding her at arms length.

"Your going to worry yourself to an early grave." He shook her then making her look at him finally.

"Im Fai we don't die from worry." She stated like quoting from a biology book. Her eyes still not meeting his so many thoughts and emotions where warring inside her and she was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He yelled Making her go silent and avoid his gaze even more. Jareth frowned he had not meaning to yell at her. But her constant pacing and silence was worrying him.

"What's goten into you Lily." Jareth said softly before letting her go and began pacing himself.

"We are not going to get anywhere like this we need more information." Jareth stopped pacing for a moment before looking over at Lily she had her head bowed her fist shaking at her sides.

"Lily I are you alright?" He asked lifting her chin with his hands she had tears streaming down her face.

"I." she stopped before she finished and tried to look away.

"Look at me." He demanded pulling her chin to him so she couldn't look away.

She met his eyes for a moment before avoiding his eyes again.

"Has this got you so worked up that you cant even talk to me." His voice sounded hurt then, How could she feel like she couldn't talk to him they had been through so much as children what had changed.

"Its nothing im just tired." Lily said rubbing her eyes

Tired of trying to deny what I feel about you. She thought silently

Jareth sighed pulling her into a hug.

"Please just tell me this isn't because of something ive said or done." He Said his voice perhaps more pleading then he intended the thought of her not trusting him because of something he might of done hurt him.

Lily clung to him then a sob escaping her. She despratly wanted a moment to clear her thoughts she was not used to feeling so lost.

"No its nothing you have done." She said burring her face deeper into his shirt. And inhaling his scent trying to calm herself.

Jareth sighed stroking her back soothingly. I wish there was something I could say or do to help you he thought.

"Then what has got you so worked up." He whispered more to him self then her.

"I …." she decided to remain silent for the words she wanted to say eluded her.

"Its not about Marcus is it." He said like he had perhaps thought of something else that might have her worked up. Was it something he had said that she wasn't willing to talk about.

He held her at arms length again and looked into her eyes as if he would find his answers there. Her eyes flickerd from blue to green then red and settled in the middle of gold and pink.

"lily." he whispered without realising it. Her eyes where so expressive he sometimes felt he might get lost in them. Lily looked up at him then her eyes now red rimmd from her tears.

He stroked her cheek then trying to sooth her pain.

Lily leant into the touch unconsciously making Jareth raise an eyebrow. She seemed different in his arms calmer and more in control.

"Its me isn't it." He asked Lily simply closed her eyes and tried to hide the almost bitter expression on her face from him.

"Lily I." He leant closer to her something in her eyes seemed to becon him and he found he couldn't help himself. Lily's eyes opened briefly as he did so and seeing him lean into her held back a gasp he was so close she could feel his breath fan her face. There lips where a scant inch apart. Her heart pounded in both disbelief and excitement.

However there moment was ruined when a Goblin burst through the door

"What is it." Jareth said looking a little surprised

Lily remained silent replaying there almost kiss through her mind again and again.

"We found a hobgoblin sire we are holding him in the dungeon." The Goblin said not knowing what he had interrupted. Which Jareth was most thankful for.

"Good perhaps now we can find out what's happening." Jareth looked at lily for moment wanting to get that moment back but sighed knowing it probably wasn't a good idea at the moment and left the room.

Perhaps it was good that the goblin had interrupted them he could of done something stupid and ruined there friendship. He ignored The part of him that disagreed.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok Chapter six done this chapter is completely new I thought I would flesh out there relationship building through the story more this time round.


	7. Interrogation

Midnight Chapter II

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

Disclaimer: all characters from labyrinth belong to the Jim Henson I only own Lily (Midnight) I make no profit from this story what so ever this is purely a work of fiction for entertainment nothing more.

* * *

Unspoken Feelings

* * *

Jareth and Lily stood outside the cell the hobgoblin was in there arms crossed with a frown on there brows. It seemed he wouldn't talk to them not even to confirm if there assumption of who was truly responsible for the brownies being destroyed was true.

Lily growled low in her throat the air around her crackling causing Jareth to jump not expecting her to lose her temper so quickly she was usually so patient, He watched hers eyes as they burned red she was positively seething.

She took a step towards the bars of the cell and glared at the hobgoblin, It backed up away from the bars then not liking the murderous look in her eyes.

"If you won't tell me willingly I'll just have to take the answers." Lily opened her mouth wide her fangs elongating to full size making the hobgoblin shiver in fear in the corner.

"Just tell her what she wants to know." Jareth said uncrossing his arms this could get ugly. He would play along for now but should the need arise he would intervene.

"I will not show mercy." She took hold of the bars in a vise grip and grinned at the creature cowering in the cell when she ripped it from its hinges throwing them so the side nearly hitting Jareth in the process.

"Tell her" do you have any idea what she is going to do to you heck even me if you don't tell us what we need to know?" Jareth took a step forward ready to restrain Lily should she lose herself to her darker side completely.

"Tell me what I need to know or I will take my answers from your blood." Lily let her tongue run over her mouth her vampiric side already imagining what the hobgoblins blood would taste like. She could feel the bloodlust rise in her belly and she felt glorious it had been so long since she had let this side or her out to play.

She narrowed her eyes and darted forward picking up the hobgoblin by its throat and slamming it against the wall going for his throat with her fangs only to pause an inch from his jugular when he screamed out in fear.

"OK OK ILL TELL PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" It screamed in terror and blinked in confusion when Lily's expression changed her eyes fading to violet with a smile spreading on her lips. Her fangs already retracted.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it." She chuckled but shot it a nasty glair to remind it of what she would do to it if it didn't speak up.

"Markus gave us the magic he told us the brownies would be a good place to test it out." It started with a shiver seeing the glair still in Lily's eyes.

"But that's not the whole plan he wants the northern kingdom to pay for banishing him he wants your mothers head on a platter and he uh." the hobgoblin went for his throat and began gasping for air it collapsed on the ground writhing about trying to breath. Its eyes flashed for a moment and a luaph escaped its lips in a voice not its own.

"Lily what are you doing he said he was going to talk." Jareth took hold of her by her shoulders only to get a surprised look from her.

"It's not me its." She shivered closing her eyes and searching for the magic that was choking the hobgoblin

"Its Markus." She spat her eyes flashing red and orange.

"you cant stop me its already begun." the voice rasped from the creature before it fell silent as deaths finally claimed it.

"Damn it." Jareth growled the hobgoblin was dead and they hadn't goten all the answers they wanted. He turned from Lily and with his fist clenched punch the brick wall shaking a few bricks lose and leaving a dent larger then his fist.

He stood for a moment before the pain registerd and he lifted his hand to inspect his bloody knuckles.

Lily blinked her eyes flashing red at the site of his blood she took a calming breath but found her self walking tawards him and taking his hand.

Please alow me." she purred her vampiric tongue slid between her lips and lapped at his hand. Jareth gasped feeling a forend sensation send a jolt up his arm he felt his knees threatening to buckle.

Lily moaned softly cleaning the wound leaving un marked fletch in her wake she licked her lips and closed her eyes dsavouring the taste before her eyes returned to there normal violet colour

Jareth stood there for a moment trying to clear his traitorous thoughts. He wasn't one for blood play but when she had moaned he had felt a stirring he hadn't felt in century's. Lilys voice shook him from his thoughts.

"He wants my mother dead and to destroy my Kingdome." Lily bowed her head her fists shaking at her sides. Like she hadn't been licking his hands clean of blood a moment ago.

"We will stop him Lily don't worry." Jareth rubbed her shoulder soothingly deciding not to dwell on her previous actions.

"But at what cost I fear my Kingdome will take many losses should they attack we have no idea the size his army or if its only hobgoblins that he is using." Lily looked up at him tears in her eyes now a far cry from the ferocious expression she had had a moment before.

"You will help me stop him but what if we aren't enough." Lily sniffed making Jareth frown.

"What's goten into you lately what happened to the lively girl I once knew where has your spark gone." Jareth said pulling her into a hug.

Lily shook her head "I don't know Jareth its just lately I feel so tired like someone is draining me or trying to take control of me." Lily sighed. Perhaps there was perhaps Marcus was slowly taking over her like he had done her father and she was going to turn on her own people at any moment. The thought scared the living hell out of her.

"You're a strong woman Lily a little thing like this shouldn't ware you down so much perhaps your getting ill." Jareth put a hand on her forehead it was warm but not worryingly so.

"I don't get sick Jareth no fai does." Lily dried her tears with the back of her hand. Feeling a little foolish to be crying in front of Jareth again.

"Don't worry about me Jareth perhaps im just stressed after all we still don't know all of Markus's plans." Lily sighed.

Jareth still looked concerneds but dropped the subject for now. No sence pushing her he didn't want her to close up on him.

"Your right, Come on lets go eat some dinner im sure a good meal will do you good, I'll even run you a bath hmm." Jareth said with a smile offering her his arm.

"I'd Like that." She smiled remembering when she had done the same for him. Before she took his offered arm and they walked out of the dungeon to the dinning hall.

They ate in companionable silence before heading for her rooms.

* * *

"Wait here." Jareth smiled at her and winked at her when she blushed before walking into the bathroom to run her a bath when he was done he came back out of the bathroom and took her hand leading her into the bathroom.

"Just how you like it, At least how I remember you liking your baths." He ushered her to test the water.

Lily took in a breath smelling lavender and ginger in the air she smiled at the smell before dipping her hand into the bath to test the temperature

"Perfect." She smiled "I feel better already." Her smile widened slightly then seeing the pleased look in Jareth's eyes.

"I'll leave you to it then." He grinned turning to leave.

Lily slid out of the robe she was wearing letting it pool at her feet before stepping into the water and walking down the steps to the deepest part.

Jareth had turned to give her a cheeky comment like did she want him to scrub her back but paused his mouth hanging agape as the robe fell and what he saw made his throat go dry.

Her body was like an hour glass and he found he couldn't help himself as his eyes trailed over her shoulders and back to her bottom which was toned before his eyes trailed down to her long legs.

He blinked remembering where he was and turned round and fled from the room the door shutting soundlessly behind him. Before she noticed.

* * *

Jareth leant his back against the door with a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment hoping to regain some composure but couldn't stop thinking of the way her hips had swayed as she stepped into the bath he shook his head. Envying the water for a moment.

He realised then that what he had felt when they where kids hadn't changed it had hurt when they had to gone there separate ways he had been planning to court her before his father had informed him that he would be retiring and he wanted Jareth to take the throne.

And then lily had told him about her own responsibilities and he had given up.

And after not seeing her for so long he thought he had perhaps only had a childish crush and so he had forgotten his feelings.

Then Sarah had come along turned his world upside down and left and now lily had returned to him, It was like fate was giving him a second chance but with Markus around and things being as they where it seemed he would have to wait again for a chance to court her.

He stood then leaving her rooms for his own perhaps a Cold shower was in order.

* * *

Jareth stood there in the shower leaning against his hands letting the water sooth him. He swallowed and closed his eyes images of her body flashing teasingly behind his eyelids he cursed and turned in the shower leaning his back against the tiles.

There was a time when he had thought Sarah was all he desired but she had never stirred feelings like this out of him no what he was feeling now put those old emotions to shame.

Lily was a remarkably strong willed women even when in pain she was strong in fact she thrived on it and her small shows of insane strength stirred him in a different way.

He prided himself on his fai blood but he was a man as well and these thoughts where definitely the thoughts of a man.

* * *

Lily sighed sinking into the water and smiled Jareth was so sweet when he wanted to be and running her a bath was a great idea she needed to relax and there was nothing like a scented bath to relax.

She smiled as her thoughts strayed to Jareth she had seen the look he had given her before he left the room. She had not shown him that she knew he was there she didn't think she could handle it had he not left when he did.

His silent scrutiny of her form had stired several emotions within her and she needed time to think and clear her thoughts.

The moon shone over the labyrinth casting it in a different more subtle glow then that of the sun as night fell on the Underground. All was silent save for a quiet ominous wind that stirred the flowers in t he many gardens surrounding the castle.

* * *

Disclaimer: there we have it I think this rewrite is doing me a world of good im starting to feel creative again.


	8. Kidnapped

Midnight Chapter II

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

Disclaimer: all characters from labyrinth belong to the Jim Henson I only own Lily (Midnight) I make no profit from this story what so ever this is purely a work of fiction for entertainment nothing more.

* * *

Kidnapped

* * *

Markus tapped his long fingers on the desk with a frown on his features with Jareth and Lily snooping around he could move his plans forward all he needed to do was separate Lily from Jareth somehow. For he knew Jareth would protect Lily if he thought she was in danger.

His dark cat like eyes glinted in the candlelight as an idea came to his mind Lily often visited the enchanted lake he could set his trap there as she would likely be alone.

He stood nearly knocking the chair he had been sat on over in his haste he fled from the room his cape flowing about as it caught the breeze he was creating.

He turned one corner after the other deep inside a cave near the outskirts of the labyrinth quickly nearing his destination which was the main chamber and where the alter he would need was situated.

He ran his hand over the cool service of the alter and grinned his sharp teeth glinting as he did so all was going perfectly and soon he would have his revenge.

And what a perfect revenge it was going to be. Luciana had humiliated and nearly killed him when he had attacked the midnight Kingdome with his army of hobgoblins and who better to use in his revenge then Luciana's only doughty Lily.

And with Lily being both vampires And fai and also being the Midnight he would have all the power he needed at his disposal once his little Magic spell twisted her mind till he had complete control over her.

And Best of all no one would be able to stop him once he had her under his control. He would be indivisible.

A dark chuckle echoed in the cave as Marcus left the room to make preperations

* * *

Lily yawned and stretched before getting out of bed she walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water and looked at her reflection in the mirror, She frowned and ran her finger over her eye markings they were even duller then yesterday she could barely see them.

"Perhaps Jareth is right maybe I am getting sick." she stuck out her tongue but found it was a normal healthy colour. She shrugged.

"Or perhaps its just my imagination and this mirror is playing tricks on me." She sighed leaving the bathroom to get dressed for the day. After all sometimes you couldn't even trust your reflection in this place.

She shuffled out of her room feeling like she was dragging a ton of rocks behind her. This wasn't a good start to the day but perhaps breakfast would give her the jumpstart she needed.

She walked past the library and paused seing light through the door, She opened the door her curiosity getting the better of her. Who would put the light on in the middle of the day.

She smiled seeing Jareth hunched over one of the desks with scattered papers and books around him. She picked up the papers and organised them into neat piles before picking up the books. Deciding not to wake him yet

A Book slipped off the pile she was holding and she cursed when it fell on the floor making a loud thud which startled Jareth awake causing him to flip back in the chair he was in which in turn left him staring at the ceiling on his back with Lily grinning down at him.

"Morning Jareth." She smiled putting the pile of books in her hands away before offering him her hand so he could get up.

Jareth blushed embarrassed at being caught by surprise, He straitened up the chair before dusting himself off. And stretching his neck clicking rather loudly as he tilted his head to east the ache in his neck.

Lily picked up the other pile of books and walked over to the one of the shelf's and began putting them in there perspective places.

"Have you been in here studying all night?" She asked reading one of the titles of the books she was putting away, Jareth simply nodded.

"Well I bet your back isn't happy with you now is it." She grinned seeing him holding the small of his back.

"Come on lets go get breakfast then maybe if your good ill fix your back." she grinned before sauntering out of the room leaving jareth standing there staring after her.

* * *

Breakfast was silent save for the occasional comment from ether Jareth or Lily. Jareth looked up at Lily as they ate she didn't look well but her mood seemed to have brightened up no doubt from his embarrassing trip in the library.

Lily glanced up feeling his eyes on her and smiled at him taking a bite of her toast and a sip of her tea

"What?" she giggled seeing him stair. He seemed awfully interested in her this morning.

"You um seem different I thought perhaps you had a bad night sleep or something." Jareth stuttered at her he just didn't seem himself today. Not after last night it seemed seing her in all her glory made him look at her in whole new light.

Lily frowned "Your not a morning person are you Jareth?" She smiled when he shook his head glad she hadn't noticed him staring at her to much.

"Neither am I." She sipped her tea again before setting it on the table "I'll be fine once this tea takes effect." She smiled reassuringly but in her mind she wasn't so sure.

Jareth shrugged then choosing to drop the subject, He fidgeted in his chair uncomfortably his back was really not happy with him for sleeping in the library at his desk.

Lily stood and pushed in her chair and walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders softly

"Lets see what we can do about your back hmm." she whispered in his ear making Jareth suddenly feel very awake. He voice sounded a bit husky and her hands felt wonderful on his skin.

She rubbed at his shoulders first softly then more firmly when he finally relaxed she kneaded the sore muscles expertly making him roll his head back and sigh in a appreciation. She sure knew how to give a good massage.

Lily smiled and worked her hands down his back and Jareth moaned in his throat feeling her hands work on his sore muscles.

"mmmm You've goten better since the last time." He said his voice sounding a little husky from ether being tired or aroused she couldn't tell.

"Thanks." she grinned before stopping and stepping back so he could get up from his seat.

"No Thank you." He grinned and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. With a skip in his step.

Lily just stood there her hand coming up to touch the cheek he had kissed with a sigh. Suddenly Feeling much better then she had this morning.

* * *

Jareth smiled all was going perfectly now all he and to do was convince Lily to go to the enchanted forest and the lake. He knew of Lily fondness for aboveground things.

One of the more popular tradition above was a pic nic and the moon was due to be full tonight it would be the perfect opportunity to catch up on all the years they had missed being apart from each other and hopefully he could get her to relax a bit to he knew how tired she was even though she hid it well. All was calm in the labyrinth at the moment and he was sure a few moment relaxation wouldn't hurt.

He went over the things in the basket one more time before storing the basket in one of his crystals. Now all he had to do was find Lily.

He Looked for her the library first then the kitchen but she was not in either he frowned wandering where on earth she could be before deciding to check her rooms.

He smiled finding a note on her bed stand. As he walked into the room

_Dear Jareth_

_I've Gone to the lake to meditate ill be back for lunch_

_Love Lily_

Jareth grinned

"perfect" He smiled leaving the room and heading for the lake.

* * *

Lily smiled watching the glow bugs hovering over the water in a little dance with the full moon reflecting off the surface of the water

She loved this place it was so relaxing. Her head shot up hearing rustle in the bush to her left.

She looked around but nothing was there "I wander what that was." She shrugged deciding it was nothing. And returned to her meditation.

She didn't see the yellow eyes watched her or the shadows creeping up on her till it was too late.

* * *

Jareth pulled a branch out of his way and he hurried down a path that lead to the lake he just hoped he hadn't missed her as he had been delayed at the castle by a social call from his father.

A woman's scream echoed in the woods causing birds to fly away from the noise

"LILY" Jareth gasped breaking into a run hoping to god she wasn't in danger.

Jareth skidded to a stop by the lake in time to see an Orc with Lily flung over its shoulder disappearing into the night.

"Nooo Lily" He tried to give chase but it was to late she was gone.

"Damn it." he cursed kicking up the dirt with his boot he felt panic tugging at his thoughts but pushed it aside he needed to think fast.

He looked up at the castle as he ran towards it there was only one chance and he had to be quick.

"A locator spell. God I hope I have some left" he panted as he ran down the corridors of his castle towards the castle.

* * *

Disclaimer: my sad attempt at a cliff hanger I hope your on the edges of your seats I know I am lol.


	9. Frantic Search

Midnight Chapter VIII

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

Frantic Search

* * *

Malek sat in front of his desk, His fingers drumming on it with his head resting on the other hand. He stared at the papers scattered on it as if by doing so they would sign themselves.

He growled picking up his pen again and returned to scribbling down notes on yet another piece of paper occasionally looking at the large book that was open next to his papers.

"I swear im always signing papers, You would think it was my only job with the amount of time I spend on these." He sighed finishing another annotation and putting it with the others.

"I swear one day im going to make Jareth do his papers himself ." He grinned at the thought considering the amount of paperwork there was.

"Then we will see who is laughing" He closed the book and got up from the desk to put it away and nearly dropped it when Jareth burst into the library knocking over a pile of books as he did so.

"Now look hear boy I only just sorted these books out." Malek growled then blinked a look of concern replacing his frown seeing the panicked look on Jareths face.

Jareth didn't seem to notice Malek as he looked through the books he had knocked over and began throwing every book he picked up over his shoulder like he was looking for something in a hurry.

"What ever is the matter with you, Your wrecking my library." Malek began trying to tidy up the books Jareth was throwing and growled when Jareth knocked him over as he ran past to attack another book pile.

"THAT'S IT." Malek screeched his beak opening as wide as it would allow in a screech. Jareth covered his ears at the loud noise and glared at Malek.

"Now tell me what's going on before I start throwing these books at you." Malek said gesturing to the pile of books next to him.

Jareth took a deep breath "They have taken her I need a locater spell where is it." Jareth spoke so fast Malek struggled to understand him. Before Malek could reply Jareth renewed his search.

"They? who are they? and who is she?" Malek asked following Jareth around room as he moved from one pile of books to another.

"Markus he has taken Lily I have to save her." Jareth spoke again his voice raising in pitch as his panic level increased "for the love of the gods where is that veil" Jareth cursed looking around with more then a worried expression.

"are you looking for this?" Malek said rummaging in his cloak.

"Realy Jareth hiding a spell veil in a book isnt the smartest thing you have ever done" Said Malek as he held the veil in his feathered fingertips.

"You have one!!!" Jareth ran up to Malek nearly running into him in his haste to retrieve the veil.

"Here" Malek tossed a vile of liquid at Jareth who caught it and then ran for the window.

"Wait you need to pour it on something of hers or it wont work." Malek called after him.

"I Know." Jareth called over his shoulder before leaping from the window Malek staring out of it after him.

"I hate it when he does that" Malek sighed before turning from the window to look at the mess he left behind.

"Great now look at the mess he has made, I swear I don't get paid enough for this." Malek grumbled before picking up all the books Jareth had thrown about and putting them back in there appropriate places.

"I do hope he saves her." Malek sighed looking out of the window, His gold eyes widened. The moon was full tonight. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed Lily would be at her most vulnerable tonight as her thirst would over come her the moment she looked at the moon, Thankfully in the underground a full moon only happened every 13 years.

"Why of all nights did it have to be a full moon this night." Malek frowned remembering something in one of the books he had been reading.

Markus had tried to take over the mind of Salus using a spell that controlled a vampires thirst and state of mind when he had attacked the Midnight Kingdome 1000 years ago. And now he apparently held Lily prisoner.

She may not be a full blooded vampire but it became increasingly likely that he was going to try the spell on her.

"I just hope Jareth has a plan." Malek said before he returned to tidying up there was nothing he could do he was just the librarian after all.

* * *

Lily groaned her eyes squinting in the bright light for a moment before she found focus and the blurry shapes became clear. Her eyes widened when she realised her position.

She was strapped to some kind of alter with a vile of blood dangling over her head it was on a chain and holding the chain was Markus.

"You Bastard get away from me you murderer!" Lily spat and began to struggle against the restraints. Trying to use her inhumen strength but found every time she tried he strength was drained from her by the chains.

"Threes no use struggling my dear these chains are enchanted and can not be broken." He purred his hand running down her cheek. Lily grimaced and tried to move away from his touch but the chain wouldn't budge.

"What the hell are you doing do you know who I am Jareth will kill you for this." She yelled as if by doing so she could deafen him or scare him into releasing her.

Malek simply smirked at her "Jareth doesn't even know your gone and I do know who you are that's why I have you here." He grinning running his hand down to throat. What a fine specimen she was he thought darkly perhaps he would keep her around after he destroyed her kingdom she might make a good pet.

Lily clenched her eyes shut trying to ignore the growing thirst within her why was this happening now when she needed her wits about her then she realised it must be the vile in Markus hands she gasped as he ran its cool surface over her chest. Her heart sped up in response. It was definatly blood and her vampiric side knew it in fact it seemed it craved it for her hunger clawed at her inside like a living thing.

"no get away from me." Lily growled baring her fangs. She couldn't alow him to control no she had to be strong.

"That's it get angry dear it will only hasten the inevitable. Soon you will obey me and I will have all the power I need to destroy your precious mother and her stupid husband. And then I can have the Midnight Kingdome all to myself." Malek dangled the vile over her head again and his smirk widened as she followed it with her nose her eyes bleeding till the whole of her eyes where black. She had never felt so hungry in her life and to have this morsel dangle over her teasingly was driving her vampiric side into a frenzie.

"soon my sweet soon." He purred. Growing increasingly amused by her weak struggles.

* * *

Jareth landed in the open field next to the lake and pulled out the note he had found in lily's room out of his pocket. He pulled out the vile Malek had given him with his other hand pulling out the cork with his teeth before spitting the cork on the floor he then poured the vile on the note

"Please let this work." He said a small smile spreading on his lips as a vapour began to appear around the note. The spell was working.

A small tendril of vapour began to stretch from the note and headed north towards the outskirts of the labyrinth. Before the Note disintegrated in his hands leaving only the vapour trail behind.

Jareth leapt into the air morphing into his owl form before shooting into the sky to follow the trail he just hoped he wasn't to late.

"If anything happens to her im not sure what ill do." He sighed in despair it seemed hopeless then he noticed the trail got brighter and stopped by a cave and his despair became hope.

"Im coming Lily hold on." He swooped down and landed near the entrance and frowned two orcs where guarding the entrance.

A scream echoing in the cave followed by a dark chuckle made Jareth want to leap into action without any thought.

"LILY!!!" Jareth roared before running at the orcs a powerful energy spinning into a ball in his outstretched hand to hell with a plan.

* * *

Disclaimer: oh dear it seems jareth has lost his head I sure hope he has a plan somewhere in that hot head of his


	10. Consuming Darkness

Midnight Chapter IX

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

Disclaimer: all characters from labyrinth belong to the Jim Henson I only own Lily (Midnight) I make no profit from this story what so ever this is purely a work of fiction for entertainment nothing more.

* * *

Consuming Darkness

* * *

Jareth ran at them and like a flash of lightning and barrelled threw them the power of his crystals ploughing through the orcs like skittles.

He was sightless in his rage and he didn't have a plan. All he thought about was saving Lily he didn't care what the cost was even if it was his life. He had never felt this protective over anyone not even Sarah and it frightened him.

The Orcs formed a line trying in vain to stop any advance Jareth could make but his power was to great and they fell one after another, There was no stopping him.

Eventually he had made it into the inner walls of the cave and there where less guards. It was now that he applied stealth. He just hoped the body's of the guards wasn't discovered before he found Lily.

He kept to the shadows and hid when a few hobgoblins marched down the corridor, They didn't seem to react at all to the screams coming from the main chamber.

Jareths heart was pounding and it took all his will power not to just run in stealth be damned.

Jareth peered around the entrance to the main chamber and what he soar both frightened and enraged him.

Lily was on the ground on her knees her hands clutching at her head, She was groaning in pain and trying to fight something in her mind.

Markus stood over her a vile of red liquid on a chain dangled from his outstretched hand. And judging by the colour it had to be blood.

Jareth frowned he needed to get closer.

He ducked back behind the wall and walked further down the hallway ducking into the shadows as a few more guards marched past. He found another entrance and peeked around it to look inside the chamber.

Lily had stilled and was panting for breath now. He could tell she was weakening it wouldn't be long before Markus had complete control of her.

"That's it Lily give in then you can have all the blood you want." Markus purred offering the vile to her again.

Lily's head shot up and when her eyes snapped open Jareth had to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp. Her eyes where as black as the night and when her lips parted her fangs where fully extended.

"Blood" She purred Tilting her head to the side her eyes wide and unseeing in her bloodlust.

"Here." Markus gave her the Vile and she immediately ate it whole chain and all.

"Noooo" Jareth called out unable to stop himself as he came running into the chamber forgetting any strategy he had formed.

"What have you done to her!!" Jareth growled as he was blocked by a invisible barrier formed by Markus. He cursed under his breath trying in vain to calm his frantic thoughts and think of something.

"I haven't done anything, Ive simply given her what he wants. Haven't I my sweet." Markus purred slipping his arm around her waist she purred resting her head on his shoulder.

"You Bastard." Jareth Growled over come with hate and perhaps a little jealousy. How dare he hold Lily like that.

Markus let her go and she sashayed over to Jareth her lips slightly parted so the tips of her fangs glinted in the candle light.

"Blood." She purred running her hand over the barrier. Sparks of electricity dancing where her fingers made contact with the barrier.

"You want his blood do you my pet." Markus chuckled things where going perfectly. He would let her drain Jareth dry then he could use her to destroy Luciana and Salus and take over the Midnight Kingdome.

Markus lowered the barrier but before Jareth could attack Lily had Jareth pinned against the wall with one hand around his throat.

Jareth Struggled in her grip for a moment but found escape impossible she was to strong. What ever he had done to her seemed to have increased her strength.

"Im going to prepare the troops Take care of our guest would you, Meet me at the Midnight Kingdome when your done." Giving his orders with a grin Markus Left them alone.

* * *

"Lily snap out of it this isn't you He's tricking you, Your not a blood thirsty monster." Jareth Struggled again but she simply tightened her hold on him and leant into him with a purr. He could feel the heat from her body and gasped no fai or vampire should have a body temperature like this.

She sighed wistfully and rubbed her cheek against his with an almost pained moan. Jareth frowned what ever was wrong with her it was hurting her he had to help her out of this but how?

"Pretty Jareth, Mmmmm Your blood smells so good." She purred running her tongue down his throat. She panted her breath causing Goosebumps to prickle his skin.

Jareth stilled feeling her lips kissing down his neck, He shut his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts. This wasn't her, She didn't no what she was doing.

His eyes widened when her other hand tore at his shirt he nails dragging down his chest leaving angry red marks.

She purred looking into his eyes. Jareth gasped her eyes where so black he feared he would fall into nothingness if he looked into them any longer.

He turned his face away from her but she simple grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her.

"Don't you like me? Don't you want to kiss me. don't you want to love me" She whispered seductively her lips parting in a sadistic smile coursing Jareths shudder as she pressed her body against him letting him feel her soft curves against the planes of his stomach

"Pity." She grinned her other hand let go of him and he found he was still trapped against the wall her shadows where now the ones binding him to it.

She ran her hand down his chest to the buckle of his belt, She watched his reaction closely as she undid it. Jareths eyes where wide in fear What the hell was she doing.

He groaned despite himself even if his mind didn't no what she was doing his body had other ideas.

"I knew you liked me." She whispered against his throat before sinking he fangs into it.

Jareth gasped feeling her draining him, He Struggled again but began to feel weaker as he lost more blood.

He groaned despite himself feeling her hands explore his body as she drained him

"oh god." he gasped tears stinging his eyes he felt so helpless, he was going numb from blood loss.

She eventually stopped draining him and pulled back his wound closing at her will.

Jareth gasped for air feeling light headed. Markus was getting away and he was trapped. The horrifying truth stuck him then, He was going to have to kill her she was to dangerous now She was Markus's weapon she had to be stopped.

Lily purred running her tongue over her lips savouring the taste of his blood. She grinned slipping her hand down his pants

"please Lily don't." he said his voice braking with strain.

"Lily." Jareth whispered a tear falling down his check, He blinked seeing her expression change she was frowning at his tears.

"Lily!" Jareth said again, This time she blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"I know your in there fight this lily don't let him control you." Jareth smiled when her shadows released him.

"No." She gasped her hands returning to her head she shook it violently. Stumbling backwoods.

"I Cant." She screamed. Thrashing about wildly.

"You Can and you will." Jareth growled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Fight it lily Come back to me." Jareth said his voice strained with Emotion.

"Please." He begged, More tears ran down his face leaving silver trails in the wake.

"Lily." He took her face in his hands then he noticed the whites of her eyes had returned but her irises where still black and she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"damn it" Jareth cursed before he pulled her face to his and kissed her.

Lily gasped into his lips and struggled against his grip as the darkness tried to consume her again. She clawed at him but he held her arms still to prevent her from hurting him or herself.

Memories of all the things they had been through flashed before her eyes, She gasped as her heart skipped a beat everything she had ever experienced with him, Every emotion she had felt all collided together and in a blinding flash of white light.

No sound except there heavy breathing echoed in the chamber.

Lily sighed into his lips her emotions overwhelming her. She kissed him back making Jareth gasp into her lips. It was working.

Lily parted her lips and moaned as his tongue met hers. She ran her hands through his hair as he slid his armed around her pulling her more against him as he got carried away by the kiss she felt so good against him.

Lily gasped then stilled before going limp.

Jareth pulled back concern etched into his features as he lowered her to the ground. Her ran a hand down her cheek his tears falling on her face.

"Lily don't leave me." He cried burring his face into her chest.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Lily stirred her eyes squinting as she tried to focus, Where was she. She looked down to find Jareth crying over her what the hell ws going on?

"Jareth." she whispered coursing him to look up at her a sad smile forming on his lips seeing her eyes where now back to there normal Violet colour the light in her eyes had returned.

She ran a hand over his cheek then smiling up at him.

"What happened? Where am I?" Jareth frowned she didn't remember.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts it wasn't a real kiss, He had done it simply to try and get through to her, but somehow how deep in the recesses of his mind he knew that was a lie.

"Markus he had control over you I was so frightened I had lost you I." Jareth stopped talking when her finger slid over his lips to silence him.

"You saved me it doesn't matter now." she smiled up at him and sat up Jareth sat back on his heels to give her room to do so.

"Markus where is he? we have t o stop him!" Lily gasped part of her memories returning to her.

"That bastard was going to use me to kill my own family, He was going to make me destroy all that I love." Lily growled hot tears stinging her eyes and falling onto the floor.

Jareth wiped her tears away with his thumb and smiled warmly at her.

He Stood himself then and looked around the chamber it was dark now the candles where barley lit now as they where running out of wax.

He didn't want to no how much time had been lost to them.

Lily gasping and holding her throat brought his attention back to her, She was coughing violently and hacked like she had something in her throat.

A vision of the hobgoblin in the castle dungeon choking to death flashed before his eyes.

Jareth took hold of her rubbing her back and hoping to god Markus had not discovered she was free and was choking her.

Lily coughed hard this time and something on a chain slid out of her mouth clanging on the floor and shattering.

Lily blinked at it clearing her throat as she did so.

"What the hell is that?" lily picked it up and grimaced it was covered in the blood the vile contained.

She grimaced again it smelt of Markus.

"That bastard tainted me with his own blood, that Bastard I swear I will take great pleasure in killing him." She flung the chain against the wall with a growl.

"Then lets not waist any more time lets go and stop him before anyone else I… Before he kills anyone else." Jareth looked at lily hoping she didn't twig what he almost said, Now was not the place for it.

Lily nodded and by the looks of it was thankfully oblivious to his almost Confession.

"Lets stop him together." Jareth said Lily simply nodded.

They fled the room then and ran through the halls and passageways. Avoiding any creature left behind.

They finally made it outside and looked up. The full moon was high but Lily seemed calm.

Lily tilted her head to the side confused.

"That strange I usually need to feed when theirs full moon." She scratched her head

"Jareth your hurt." she gasped seing his bloddied shirt hanging of his frame.

She fussed over him for a moment not noticing Jareths blush the reason she didn't need to feed was becouse she had fed on him.

He shook his head trying to forget what she had been doing to him when she had drank his blood.

Thankfully her fainting had given him time to straiten up his cloth's

"Im fine really lets just be glad you don't need to feed and get going." Jareth said touching his neck unconsciously.

She nodded and they both took flight in owl form heading for The Midnight Kingdome and perhaps War.

* * *

Disclaimer: I hope this doesn't get to touchy touchy I think I may have to increase the rating don't you lol


	11. The fallen

Midnight Chapter X

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

The Fallen

* * *

Jareth and Lily glided over the forest through the skies faster then any normal bird could, They swooped low to increase there speed before flying higher to gain distance.

Neither spoke as they neared there destination, they eyes widened seeing smoke plumes in the sky coming from the village bellow a path of destruction leading to the castle.

They landed on a cliff overlooking her Kingdome, Lily stumbled with a gasp seeing the destruction Markus had coursed with is army.

"My home." she growled "Look what he has done to my home." She growled lower in her throat her eyes flashing red, Dark and light energy crackled around her.

"Lily don't loose your temper you know what happens when you do." He stepped towards her and gasped seeing the rage in her eyes her hair stood on end in places and whipped about her in the wind.

"I wont let him get a way with this." She roared before leaping from the cliff and taking flight once more.

"Lily Wait!!!!" Jareth leapt from the cliff after her and struggled to keep up with her as they flew down to the gates of the castle, they could hear the sounds of battle within.

* * *

"You cant stop me, Why fight just give up." Markus chuckled reflecting another blast of energy from Salus.

"Never you will never have my Kingdome, Nor will you take the lives of anyone else." Salus snarled his fangs flashing dangerously as he pulled out his sword and ran as Markus.

They clashed together there swords sparking in the impact metal grinding against metal could be herd as they met each others blow with there sword they began to move about the room trying to gain the upper hand on the other.

Markus swung his sword at salus and grinned when it made contact with skin. Salus gasped the sword cut him and burned at the same time the smell of burnt flesh registered as he breathed in a gasping breath.

"Silver." Salus growled clutching the wound on his shoulder holding his sword weakly in the other hand. This was not good he needed to keep his distance if Marcus was using silver.

"What's a matter Salus does it burn." Markus chuckled In glee this would be easier then he thought. He couldn't beleave the surprise on Salus's face. Did he think he was a fool? he had attacked salus before and had learnt a thing or to about fighting vampires.

Salus growled and leapt at Marcus attacking with claws and his sword Marcus rolled out of the way quikly and smirked at luciuana as she tried to run from the room.

"where do you think your going my sweet? I want you to see this." Marcus chuckled then frowned when Salus blocked his path.

"Run!!!!" Salus snapped at Luciana "get out of here ill hold him off." Salus ducked to the left and turned gracefully avoiding the silver blade of Marcus's sword.

Luciana Gasped before running up the stairs several henchmen of Marcus followed her but she kept running not once looking back for she knew if she did she would surly die.

"Damn it" Marcus Cursed when Salus cut his shirt with his sword

"do pay attention" salus taunted him with a chuckled before looking up hearing the gates open.

"Father." Lily called kicking the door in her hair winding about her weightless like she was underwater her eyes darting about glowing red. She had never felt so angry in all her life.

"Lily Stay back uuuhh." Salus gasped seeing he sword Markus had just shoved into his chest barely missing his heart.

"Lily run!!" Salus yelled from across the room.

"pay attention" Marcus chuckled before thrusting forward from behind with his sword making Salus stumbled back the sword in his hand clanging noisily on the stone floor as he dropped it a trail of blood dripped down the corner of his mouth.

"Noooo!!" Lily roared directing her eyes on Markus who just stood there an evil grin on his lips with his sword dripping with her fathers blood.

"Lily" Jareth called after her running into the room in time to see Salus fall into Lily's arms.

"You monster." Lily growled hot tears falling onto the floor beside her fathers head as she lowered him to the ground he was still and silent. She bowed her head for the moment and searched with her mind Salus was stabbed by silver thankfully Marcus had pulled the sword out after impaling Salus with it so the rot wouldn't spread as quickly. He no doubt wanted Salus to suffer from his wound before he died.

She clenched her teeth her fangs elongating automatically.

Markus frowned "You! How did you survive" Marcus spat seeing Jareth in the door way "why didn't you kill? why wont you obey me?" Markus looked about panicked for a moment. Seeing Lily weeping over her father.

"No matter ill just have to kill Luciana myself." Markus jumped onto the stairs leading to the throne room and ran.

"Oh no you don't." Said Jareth a sword in his hands standing on the top of the stairs.

"How did you." Markus stuttered before backing back down the stairs as Jareth advanced on him with his sword raised.

"Why are you doing this?" Jareth growled "Is this really necessary they spared your miserable life that last time. Do you really expect the same treatment now?" Jareth raised his sword and took a swipe at Marcus who merely dodged and leapt away from him.

Jareth glanced over at lily and nearly stumbled Lily had always had a feral side but now she looked ferocious.

Lily stood her hair growing longer and spiking unnaturally her skin growing pale scaly she turned her wild eyes on Markus as he backed down the stairs away from Jareth. A malcouse grin spread on her lips an inhumanly long tongue slipped out between her lips like a snake tasting the air.

"You bastard!" Lily growled her fangs elongating longer her brow furrowing in a deep frown her brow looked like it had grown spikes where the used to be eyebrows. She stepped forward her posture stooped as her hands became viscous talons. Her eyes where glowing like fire.

She Leapt at Markus who dodged and leapt away from her raising his sword.

"Out of my way." He growled trying to get past her however her Growling finally brought his attention to her transformation.

She looked Frightening now like she was a demon that had come strait from hell to collect him. And collect him she would.

"What the hell." He Backed away from her then his back hitting the wall a moment later.

"Lily Stop." Jareth ran down the stairs this wasn't good he could feel evil murderous intent emanating from her body he could almost feel her bloodlust like it was his own.

He tried again to get to her but a scream up stairs caught his attention

"Luciana!" Jareth gasped turning in the direction of the scream.

"Save her ill take care of this one." She growled an unnaturally long tongue darted out to wet her lips. Her voice was slow and rasping.

"Don't let the Darkness consume you Lily." Jareth said before running upstairs towards the scream. She was on her own now.

* * *

Lily advance on Markus her fangs glinting as she smiled sadistically.

"Im going to enjoy killing you slowly I think." She purred raising a clawed hand before leaping at him.

Marcus cried out in horror as she came at him again and again what the hell had she become her speed was insane and no doubt so was her strength.

He did not want to think what would happen should her let her blows land.

* * *

Jareth ran down the hallway killing anything that got in his way he leapt over the bodys of the maids left in the hallway with a passing look of sadness. No doubt they died simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He turned another corner and ducked as a battle axe lodged it self in the wall where his head would have been. He rolled out of the way and kicked the knees out of the asailent knocking it over before striking with his sword burying it deeply in the creatures heart.

Its back arched before it fell limp. Using his foot as leverage he pulled out his blade and carried on down the hall.

"Luciana" he called out again hoping to god she was still alive.

"Jareth!!" called a voice in the room to the left Jareth leapt into action and burst through the door knocking over a hobgoblin that leapt at him from the shadows, Another leapt on his back coursing him to lose his footing. He stumbled for a moment his eyes widening as another came at him while the one behind him held him fast.

Thinking fast he span on his heel and ran at a wall slamming the hobgoblin into the other one as he did so.

The hobgoblin slid down the wall dead from the power of the impact. The other falling a second later from Jareths sword.

"Luciana!" He called out in the dark going from room too room outer room to the inner room killing anything that tried to kill him.

"Jareth is that you?" Luciana called out. Please let it be him and not another hobgoblin she thought fending off another attack with her magic, She wasn't sure how much longer she could last she was so exhausted.

"Luciana watch out?" jareth called out stabbing a orc in the heart and kicking it over and away from his sword, He was oblivious the blood that was over his face or that he had torn his shirt.

"Jareth!." She called out a flash of light nearly blinded him as he ran into blinding spell thankfully he had been smart enough to close his eyes. When he opened them again he could see Luciana was backed into a corner with several orcs and hobgoblins closing in.

She blasted at them with her magic but they simply dodged and tried to claw at her when they got closer.

She closed her eyes expecting death but after a few sounds of metal clashing and growls there was only silence save for Jareths heavy breathing.

She looked around the room the orcs and hobgoblins where dead and Jareth was leaning against a wall clutching a broken arm and bleeding heavily.

"Jareth your hurt." Luciana said walking over to him

"Ill be fine. Are you ok?" He asked clutching his arm it sure as hell hurt.

"Let me?" She said as she held his arm and healed it.

The sound of a window breaking downstairs coused Jareth to gasp and look at the door.

"Lily!" Jareth gasped before fleeing the room Luciana in hot pursuit.

* * *

Markus gasped as she clawed him across the chest. Hr looked about wildly trying to find an escape. That's when he noticed the window he ran towards it ducking away from her and leaping about trying to avoid her claws and fangs.

"Com back here." She roared knocking him into a wall "fight me you coward." She growled ducking low ready to leap at him again.

Markus made it to the window just as Jareth and Luciana ran into the room.

"Lily Noooo." Jareth gasped as she leapt at Markus knocking them both out of the open window and to the ground bellow.

"Noooo!!" Jareth ran to the window nearly falling out of it himself in time to see Lily and Markus Falling into the darkness Bellow.

Jareth stumbled back from the window with a cry and fell on the ground Tears stinging his eyes.

"Lily." He said his voice breaking. He was to late. His heart clenched in pain what was he to do now that she was gone.

"No." Luciana gasped falling to the ground next to him "My precious daughter." Her tears fell on the ground mixing with Jareths.

The Midnight had fallen

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok nearing the end now. Hope your enjoying this new take on my story.


	12. Pains End

Midnight Chapter XI

by Midnight moonchild

* * *

Pains end

* * *

Jareth sat with his back against the wall feeling numb and cold his eyes hurt from crying. He was fingering the Mark Lily had made on his neck when she had drunk his blood unconsciously.

Luciana was hold Salus trying to heal him as best as she could but it didn't seemed to work he was cold, Colder then a Vampire should be his eyes where losing colour.

"Salus." She cried trying to stop the spreading blackness from his wound.

"Sleep." salus whispered before falling limp in her arms and her cry's became heartbreaking.

Jareth clenched his eyes shut. Tears slipping down his Face, So many dead because of one mans greed.

"Damn it." Jareth stood and punched the wall making a large hole. And bloodying his hand further his clenched his eyes remembering the last time he had done that.

Luciana fell silent her tears drying up.

"Im taking him to our chambers I just hope the Vampires sleep will heal him all I can do now is wait and hope" She sighed before carrying Salus's alarmingly light body up stairs leaving Jareth to greave in peace.

"Lily." Jareth said his voice breaking again his arms falling limply at his sides as he sat there alone in the dark. Sarah leaving had never felt like this no this was what losing someone you loved felt like. If only he had told her before that he loved her.

* * *

The wind whipped about them as they fell locked in combat the ground rushing to meet them.

Lily slashed at him and grinned hearing the bones in his arm breaking when she grabbed hold of it. Markus cried out in pain and tried to slice her with his sword only to have it knocked out of his hands.

Lily smiled manipulating it with her mind the sword span hilt over hilt before landing with its hilt in the ground the blade sticking up threateningly the perfect weapon.

"What luck." She purred moving them so he had his back facing the ground she held him tightly ignoring the cuts he was making with his knife.

"Now you die by your own blade!" She grinned before using his body to give her some extra height she pushed off away from his body with her legs leaping up just in time.

Markus's eyes widened as he landed the sword it pierced right through him leaving him impaled on it blood flowing freely from him making a large puddle that was growing in size. His gargled in a vain attempt to speak but his blood was choking him

Lily flipped in the air her body spinning till she righted herself and landed in a crouch on the ground her appearance fading to normal save for her eyes. Which still burnt wit the fires of hell.

"Hurts does it." She Smirked and kicked him over so he lay on his side the sword still through gave out a most pleasing painfull moan.

"I had hoped to savour this" She purred walking up to his prone form

"but I grow weary of your pressence be gone!" She growled before Directing her Strongest magic at him his cries of pain echoed in the night Scaring what animals where near them away.

His body was disintegrating in the flames

"ARRRHHHH" He tried to move but found he could not shadows where holding him in place.

"Goodbye Markus." She smiled before finishing him off leaving nothing but ash.

Lily stood there panting her shadows fading to nothing. She closed her eyes and leant her head back savouring the feel of a fresh kill before deciding her vampiric side had had anouth fun and regained control her eyes opened they had changed back to violet.

Her long ears twitched hearing a cry of pain from the castle that sounded like Jareth.

She stumbled back weakly and leant against a tree to steady herself. She looked up at how far they had fallen and cried out in horror.

"Jareth." She gasped he would think her dead, Her Father could actually be dead. And What of her mother.

"I Should return!" she turned then before she broke into a run and fled running up the steppes towards the outer wall. she leapt over it and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

"I'm coming Jareth." she whispered as she neared the castle.

* * *

Jareth looked up as Luciana knelt down next to him she touched his shoulder and noticed the bite mark on his neck.

"She bit you." Luciana gasped Jareth nodded but said nothing for a moment. Luciana looked worried.

"she was not herself do not worry." He Said sitting up

"what do you mean?" Jareth blushed trying not to think of what else she had done other then bit him.

Luciana thankfully didn't notice his blush.

"does it really matter.?" He looked down remembering her face when she had tried to fight the darkness of Marcus's Magic.

"let us hope Marcus died as well." Luciana said sitting down next to him.

"yes lets" Jareth said closing his eyes again "She had sacrificed herself for her people." He murmured. Perhaps even for him as well.

"Of course I did." Lily said her voice slightly croaky as she stumbled through the entrance of the castle.

She sighed before she tipped forward.

Jareth was on his feet in seconds and caught her as she fell.

"Lily" Jareth Gasped holding her to his chest. "your alive." He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek, Her hand coming up to do the same to his. "I could kiss you" he said with a teary grin.

"I'll hold you to that" she said weakling looking up at him.

Luciana smiled at the two of them and her smile widened seeing the look on Jareths face. She remembered Salus often looked at her in the same way, She sat down heavily on the steps remembering Salus now laying on there bed in a dead sleep.

She cried coursing lily to look at her. "Mother What's wrong." She sat up in Jareths arms before walking over to her.

"Salus he's in the dead sleep." Luciana held Lily as she cried Leaving Jareth to look on not knowing what to do.

"No." Lily cried "please is it that bad will he wake." She looked up at Jareth and he nodded.

She lowered her gaze "Even though I killed him it feels like he has one." She stood looking a Jareth.

"don't say that." Jareth pulled her into a hug then and let her weep as she had done for him when she had returned to him after Sarah had rejected him.

"Go Lily go with Jareth I will watch over him him he may wake in time. I will call you when he does." Luciana Stood then. Brushing of her dress.

"What about you." Lily said turning in Jareths arms but not leaving his embrace.

"Ill be fine let Jareth comfort you." She smiled seeing Jareth Blush.

"Ok." Lily nodded

"Lets go home." she said and smiled when Jareth looked at her shocked

"as you wish my lady" he smiled before creating a crystal to transport them to the goblin kingdom.

* * *

"Perhaps a bath is in order hmmm" Jareth said taking note of there torn and bloody clothes.

Lily nodded and walked to her rooms leaving Jareth to clean up she would join him later.

* * *

Jareth stood outside on the balcony of his rooms twirling a crystal in his hand. It Had been two days since Markus's Defeat. He sighed and stopped twirling it turning it in his palm to look into it.

Inside the crystal was a young girl holding a baby she was smiling.

Lily stepped from the shadows and looked over his shoulder a frown on her features seeing the girl in its depths.

"Sarah." she said in a whisper coursing Jareth to look at her

"You have seen her before." Jareth said his voice weary. She simply nodded.

"Yes ive watched her thoughts and dreams on many occasion." Lily stepped in front of him when he went silent.

"You watched her?" He asked softly then his expression sad. What did it matter Sarah wasn't a part of his life now Lily Was.

He walked to the edge and dangled the crystal over the edge

"What are you doing?" Lily asked confused

"Closing a chapter in my life." He Said before letting the crystal fall.

Lily watched as the crystal as it fell from the balcony and smiled seeing the peaceful expression on Jareths face.

The chapter in Jareths life that was Sarah had ended when that crystal had shattered on the ground bellow.

Jareth turned to look up at the stars.

"Are you going tell me?" Jareth said turning to look at her.

Lily tilted her head to the side not understanding the sudden question.

"Tell you what?" she smiled.

"About why you watched Sarah's thoughts and dreams" Jareth Chuckled when she blushed finally understanding his question.

"why I watched her thoughts and dreams?" Lily repeated the question before finally meeting his eyes.

Jareth simply nodded

"Jealousy" She said simply seeing no point in mincing words.

"Jealousy?" Jareth raised an eyebrow then what could she be jealous about.

"You watched her so often it was like you forgotten all about me." She Started only for Jareth to interrupt her.

"forgot you! Lily at that time we hadn't seen each other in over a century, I hadn't expected to see you again not with our responsibilities." Jareth crossed his arms not understanding her line of thought. But not meaning to get angry ether.

"Where you so blind? Did you not see how I felt about you? Did you not see how much it hurt me when I had to leave you to train as the midnight and you took the throne as goblin king." Lily turned from him then hugging herself when the wind chilled her skin.

"Lily." Jareth whispered.

She didn't answer him so he walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on top of her head for a moment.

"It hurt me to Lily." He whispered again the wind almost carrying his words away but she herd him none the less.

She turned in his arms then and looked up into his eyes a tear sliding down her cheek. Jareth wiped the tear away with his thumb his palm lingering there.

Lily leant into the touch.

Jareth stroked her back soothingly.

"When Markus had you under his control and I was faced with the prospect of having to kill you it tore me up inside. I realised then that what how I felt about you was more then friendship." He chuckled bitterly.

"I'm just sorry it took me almost loosing my heart to another and nearly losing you to realise this." He gazed into her eyes as if trying to convey his feelings through his eyes.

"I love you." He said never once breaking eye contact.

Lily's eyes soften at this another tear making a trail down her cheek.

"Jareth." She whispered her face again pressed against his chest as his arms tightened around her.

"I love you to." She said her voice muffled slightly by his shirt.

Jareth held he at arms length then and she blinked in confusion at him before he kissed her and she forget everything.

Her arms slid around his neck and she parted her lips for him kissing him back, Jareth pulled her fully against him and kissed her with all the emotion he had. he wanted her to feel how much he loved her.

They pulled apart for air and simply held each other content in each others company.

Jareth smiled looking back up at the stars there lights twinkling like they approved and for a moment at least they could pretend everything was all right.

After all not every fairy tale had a happy or sad ending some tales just fell silent and faded into the night.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok there it is the end of this tale I might soon be carrying on with my Sequel Midnight II Unity but ill have to change some of it first R & R Please.


End file.
